


Cherry's Adventures of Aladdin

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Drell gives the group, including Casper, a mission in the library and they are taken to the land of Agrabah, where they meet a street rat named Aladdin who is the diamond in the rough, who wishes for the heart of Princess Jasmine. Luckily, they meet a genie who grants them three wishes to make their dreams come true.





	1. Chapter 1

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch were all going to the library with Atticus's new adopted brother who was the former friendly ghost Casper.

"So nice to be in a library without people screaming 'ghost'." Casper said.

"I bet, otherwise it'd be like the original Ghostbusters movie." Cherry replied.

"Yeah." Patch smiled.

Patch was going in with them in his human form.

"Now, Drell said our next adventure would be in here." Atticus said.

"An adventure in the library?" Casper asked. "Sounds more like a study session to me."

"Trust me, if it involves Drell telling us that this place involves an adventure, then it will be an adventure." Patch whispered.

They soon went to one of the shelves that was glowing after greeting the librarian. The librarian smiled and waved to them as he stayed at his computer while they explored.

"I think we found it." Mo said as she noticed glowing from one of the shelves.

"Yep." Casper said as he touched the glowing shelf which caused a portal to open.

The others stepped back slightly.

"Whoa!" Casper stepped back until he was instantly sucked through the portal.

Atticus, Patch, Cherry, and Mo were the next to be sucked through the portal. This made them all scream as they were traveling through the portal and it closed up once they were all through it.

"Have a safe journey, kids." The librarian whispered.

Drell appeared in the library then and looked to the librarian. "Have they found their way?" he then asked as the librarian seemed to know exactly what was going on, oddly enough.

"Yes, the portal showed up for them by letting one of the shelves glow." The librarian said.

"Did you do that?" Drell folded his arms with a smirk.

"I have to have my fun as well." The librarian said before transforming into an elderly woman.

Drell flinched from the bright light, then looked back at the transformed librarian. "Well, thank you for your assistance, I hope they get there safely."

"Oh, they will." The elderly woman smiled.

"Well, thank you anyway, Faragonda." Drell smiled.

"Of course, Drell," Faragonda replied. "Will you accompany them so they know what to do?"

"Of course as long as I have someone come with me." Drell smirked.

"Erm... Who do you have in mind?" Fargonda smiled bashfully. "Would it be that Hilda Spellman you're so fond of?"

"Nope, this time it would be you." Drell said.

"M-Me?" Fargonda replied. "Oh, I-I don't know... I have to run the college..."

"It's summer..." Drell reminded her.

"Oh, you're right... Well, I guess one adventure couldn't hurt." Faragonda smiled.

"So, what do you say?" Drell took her hand before kissing the back of it to be polite and not an attempt to hit on her since he was clearly still interested in Hilda.

"I'd love to come." Faragonda smiled.

"Let's go then." Drell said before clapping his hands to summon another portal into the newest adventure.

"Onward to Agrabah." Faragonda smiled.

"You got it." Drell nodded.

Meanwhile, the portal opened up into a desert like area and half of the group fell out in the middle of what looked like the outskirts of town.

"Where are we?" Patch asked.

Casper looked around. "Looks like the desert to me."

"Oh, great, Cherry's gonna complain about the heat the whole time..." Patch frowned due to how the perky goth could be sometimes.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Casper asked.

"I'm underneath you." Cherry muffled.

"Oh, sorry, Cherry." Casper got off from her.

Cherry groaned as she popped her head out and rattled her fingertips against the sand. "Does anybody have a sandwich?"

"No, but I have a question that needs answering." Patch said.

"Where are we anyway?" Mo asked as they all stood up except for Cherry.

Cherry was about to get up until another portal came with Fargonda and Drell.

"Drell, where are we and where's Atticus?" Patch asked.

"Welcome to Agrabah," Drell told them. "Atticus?"

Cherry muffled as she was crushed underneath him.

"Hi, Cherry, where's Atticus?" Drell picked Cherry up by her collar.

"How should I know?!" Cherry replied.

"Oh, dear... The portal must have separated him from you all." Faragonda said.

"Who are you?" Patch asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen... And Cherry... I give you, Faragonda." Drell introduced.

"Faragonda?" the others asked.

"I am the Headmistress of the Alfea College for Fairies." Faragonda introduced herself.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"No, it's actually kind of warm here." Faragonda replied, not understanding what he meant.

"Oy, it's Ferngully all over again..." Cherry face-palmed.

"No, no, when I say cool, I mean your job sounds awesome." Patch smiled.

"Oh, well, thank you." Faragona chuckled.

Drell folded his arms as he looked around. "Atticus Fudo, where are you?" he then took out a handheld machine.

"What's that?" Patch asked.

"It's a tracking device I made so I can keep track of you all, allow me to demonstrate." Drell said, then plucked a hair out of Cherry's head.

Cherry yelped and groaned from that. Drell then put the hair in to test his device. The device soon showed Cherry's destination.

"See?" Drell smiled. "Now i just need something with Atticus's DNA on it."

Patch took out a book and carried it in his paws. "This is his magic notebook."

"That should do as long as his finger prints are on it." Drell said.

"I'm positive there's still prints." Patch handed him the book.

Drell took the book and examined it, adjusting his glasses. And where he could see Atticus's finger prints on it. Drell scanned the fingerprints to find Atticus's location in the desert. And where the device showed the city of Agrabah.

"Oh, my, it's been such a long time since I saw that palace..." Drell smiled.

"Lemme see that," Cherry took the device and recognized it. "You've been to Agrabah before, Drell?"

"Oh, yeah, plenty of times," Drell replied. "Hilda and her sister Sophia used to come here all the time before she moved to Rome."

"What about Zelda?" Mo asked.

"Zelda was having some time to herself back then," Drell said. "Oh, um, remind me to have you kids come to Rome, it's important that Sabrina goes there and Australia sometime. I guess after she's done spending some time with her mother after your time in Egypt with her, Robyn's dad, and Velma Dinkley."

"We'll be sure to, sir." Mo said.

"Why though?" Mo asked.

"Trust me," Drell said. "Now, I wonder how Atticus ended up in the palace while we're on the streets."

"Maybe it's because he has noble blood?" Patch guessed.

"You think so?" Faragona asked the puppy.

"Oh, come on, even in this world Atticus is the best in the universe?!" Cherry groaned.

"Yeah, besides, he's the son of the sister-in-law of King Triton and King Neptune and he's the nephew of King Sombra." Patch said before covering his mouth.

Faragonda looked rather frightened. "King Sombra?!"

"Way to go, genius." Cherry glared at Patch who instantly changed back into his dog/familiar form.

"Sorry." Patch frowned.

"They oughta fix you..." Cherry scoffed.

This soon caused Patch to gulp.

"Drell, mind explaining why Atticus is called King Sombra's nephew?" Faragonda asked firmly.

Drell gripped his collar while sweating nervously. "Well, um... Heh... Funny story about that, Madame Faragonda..."

"I'm listening." Faragonda said.

"Well, ya see, Atticus was a sick baby..." Drell said. "I think he was premature or something... But he didn't have much time left in his life despite being just born, no doctors could help Patrick and Emily... So one day, Sombra came to them and he decided to help them, for a price of course."

"Let me guess, the price was for Atticus to become his heir, right?" Faragonda asked.

"I'm sorry, Faragonda, that's as much as I know," Drell shivered. "The only thing that Patty and his wife could do was pray for safety and he didn't have much time left, not only that, but he had an older sister who was becoming a big sister for the first time. Can you imagine telling a seven-year-old girl that her little brother just died after being alive for a week?"

"I'd imagine that she would be heartbroken." Faragonda frowned.

"I have a feeling though in my gut-" Drell started.

"Hunger?" Cherry asked.

Drell picked her up and threw her against a tree. "I have a feeling in my gut that Sombra will somehow reform himself in the near future, but for now, he has to b e stopped, especially by Atticus's abilities."

"Well, while we make our way to the palace, let's look around." Casper smiled.

"Hold it!" Drell stopped them and took out his wand to give them all proper clothing for the time period.

"How do we look?" Casper asked.

"I'm afraid you're all dressed for the streets, but Faragonda and myself are royalty." Drell said.

"Who says you can be royalty?!" Mo glared.

"I'm the King of all Witches!" Drell glared back.

"Oh, fine." Mo pouted.

Drell snickered to that in victory.

"Drell, be fair." Faragonda said.

"I am." Drell stuck his tongue out.

"How is that fair?" Patch asked.

"It's fair for me." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Drell." Faragonda glared.

"It's fair to ones noble at heart." Drell smiled weakly.

"Drell...!" Faragonda continued to glare.

What do you want from me?" Drell trembled to her.

"Give them proper clothes." Faragonda said.

"Aren't these proper for peasants?" Drell asked.

"DRELL!" Faragonda scolded.

Drell then gave them proper clothes, but some of them were still rather streetish. "I'm trying my best!"

"Oh, I'll handle this." Faragonda said before using her magic on the kids and teenage puppy.

Drell smiled nervously as he tapped his knuckles together sheepishly.

"Okay, hand us a mirror and show us how we look." Cherry said.

Drell conjured up a mirror and held it out for them all to see their new looks. Mo was the first to look at her new look. She still appeared to have her bandanna, though it covered her hair slightly and she had red and pink clothes, but had no shoes.

"Oops, I always forget the shoes part." Faragonda said before using her magic to make two shoes appear on their feet.

"Thanks, ma'am." Faragonda smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," Cherry said. "I guess we can go in the palace now."

"Fine, we'll be visitors from out of the country until we can find Atticus." Drell said.

"How hard can it be to find him here?" Casper asked.

"We better start walking..." Drell said as they walked.

"Oh, Atticus, please be okay..." Mo quietly prayed as they walked along.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the Argrabah palace...

Atticus groaned as he tossed over and he had woken up in a royal bed. "Huh? Where am I?" He soon heard a growl.

There was a tiger in the room.

"Um, nice kitty...?" Atticus smiled nervously. 

The tiger looked like it was about to attack him.

"Rajah, quit it." A female voice said.

Atticus looked ready to fight, but then settled down once he heard the voice.

The female came in and looked about sixteen and wore teal blue and woreh er black hair down in a low braid with her tiara in place with golden slippers. "Oh, good, you're awake, we were quite worried about you."

"Erm... Hello, Princess..." Atticus greeted, noticing the tiara and that meant she had to be of noble status. 

"Who are you?" The teenage princess asked.

"My name is Atticus," the boy bowed to her, at least, in the best he could due to being in a bed. "I don't know how I got here, but I thank you for this bed if you brought me here." 

"We had to, you looked like you could use some help and some new clothes." The teenage princess said.

"Thank you, Princess...?" Atticus drawled out to learn her name. 

"Oh, my name is Princess Jasmine." The princess smiled before showing him royal clothes just for him.

"Ooh, blue..." Atticus smiled at the color.

"Here, Father would like to meet you when you're ready." Jasmine laid out the clothes for him. 

"Thank you, Princess Jasmine." Atticus bowed his head.

"Come on, Rajah, let's leave Atticus so he can get dressed." Jasmine smiled.

The tiger lowly growled and followed Jasmine out. As soon as they were gone, Atticus changed into the rather royal robes. 

After a while, Atticus was now in the royal clothes.

"Not a bad fit...' Atticus smiled as he wore his new clothes, he then left the room and looked around once he was settled into the Arabian Palace. He started to walk down the halls until he finally got to the throne room which was where Jasmine's father was waiting for him. "Oh, good morning, sir..." he greeted.

"Hello, my boy," the Sultan greeted back. "I see you managed to find appropriate clothing, I'd like to speak with you."

"Yes, sir, I mean, Your Majesty." Atticus bowed.

"Oh, no worries, my boy," the Sultan chuckled, showing he had a nice side. "Please, have a seat."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Atticus said before sitting down.

"Thank you, my boy, now, first thing's first, who are you and where did you come from?" the Sultan asked.

"My name is Atticus Fudo, Your Majesty, and as for where I'm from, let's just say; I'm from someplace you've never been to." Atticus said.

"Oh, is that right?" the Sultan replied. "And where may I ask is this place?"

"It's somewhere far behind anywhere that you could ever travel." Atticus said.

"Sounds mysterious..." the Sultan replied. "The Sultana had her own travels before our engagement."

"Where is she anyway? I thought she'd be somewhere in the palace." Atticus said.

The Sultan bore a grave expression. "I'm afraid she passed away a long time ago."

"Oh..." Atticus frowned himself. "I'm so sorry... My mother lost her sister sometime ago herself."

"Oh, my... I'm so sorry to hear that." Sultan frowned.

"It's okay..." Atticus replied. "Erm... Anyway... What else do you want to know about me?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you were alone when we found you," Sultan said. "So, where are you family or friends?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know, we were all together and we somehow got sent here..." Atticus shrugged. "I thought I'd be with them, I almost always am. Oh, man, my little brother and pet must be lost without me."

"It's quite alright, we'll help you find them." Sultan soothed him.

"They mean so much to me," Atticus said. "I'm just surprised we all got separated."

"I'll send my guards out and see if they can find them." Sultan said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Atticus replied.

Sultan soon summoned his guards.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" the head guard asked.

"Razoul, I'd like you to find anyone in the area who might know this boy." the Sultan said, referring to Atticus.

"Maybe I should draw of what each of them looks like." Atticus said.

"You could do that?" the Sultan asked. "The Sultana was an artist herself."

Atticus was soon given plenty of paper and ink for him to draw. The Sultan smiled as Atticus worked his magic with his artistic skills. Atticus drew for a while until he was done with all of the drawings.

The Sultan took the drawings and gave them to the guards. "Look for these folks."

"These people should not be too hard to spot, Your Majesty." Razoul said.

"That'll be all for now." the Sultan let them go off.

The guards then went off to fulfill official business.

"Now all we can do is wait." Sultan said.

"Thank you for letting me in though," Atticus smiled until he felt a cold chill and looked up behind him.

"Ah, Jafar, how are you?" the Sultan smiled.

"I was told there was a new resident among us." the man replied.

"Raw! New resident." A parrot parroted as it was on top of the man's staff.

"Oh, hello there..." the Sultan chuckled as he took out a cracker to give to the parrot who looked nervous then before it was forced down his beak. "Atticus, this is my royal vizier, Jafar."

"Um, pleasure to meet you, sir." Atticus bowed.

"Likewise..." Jafar replied as the parrot looked disgusted with the cracker but seemed to evilly smile to Atticus.

"Uh, hello." Atticus greeted the parrot.

The parrot merely glanced at him.

"Did you have a nice evening, Jafar?" The Sultan asked.

"Yes, though some things didn't go as planned, though I'm sure they will get better..." Jafar replied with hidden hostility in his voice.

"Uh, Your Majesty, may I go into your garden?" Atticus asked.

"Come with me right this way," the Sultan went to lead him there. "Excuse us, Jafar."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Jafar bowed.

The parrot seemed to spit out the cracker once Atticus and the Sultan went into the garden. "There seemed to be something about that new guy that seemed almost a little bit evil." he then said.

"He seemed harmless to me." Jafar replied.

"Do you suppose he could be the diamond in the rough?" The parrot wondered.

"We'll find out as soon as we get the Sultan's ring." Jafar said.

"Well, ya know what to do." the parrot nodded eagerly. "I dunno why though, that new kid just rubs me the wrong way... Like... He seems nice, but deep down inside, something's up."

"Indeed, we shall need to get to know him better; if you know what I mean." Jafar said.

The parrot shuddered, but then agreed. "Maybe we could convince him to be on our side."

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be too easy to convince." Jafar said.

"Oh, he's a kid though, kids are easy." the parrot replied.

"He's a teenager." Jafar corrected him.

"Still a kid," the parrot shrugged. "It ain't like he's a super genius or anything like you are."

"We'll have to find out more about him." Jafar said.

"Oh, great, homework..." the parrot groaned.

"Calm yourself, Iago..." Jafar said as he walked off with him. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Iago groaned.

Jafar then went with him into a secret room.

Atticus smiled as he saw a fountain and a dove cage in the garden while Jasmine sat with Rajah. Atticus soon made his way to the fountain. Jasmine sighed as her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Atticus sat next to her. "This is a really lovely home, Princess."

"Thank you." Jasmine said.

Atticus smiled, then frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Prince Achmed is on his way..." Jasmine sighed.

"Who's he?" Atticus asked.

"A bachelor prince," Jasmine looked miserable. "Father's trying to make me marry someone I don't even know, but it's the law... I wanna marry someone I know and love and not by who my father picks."

"What is the law exactly?" Atticus asked.

"I'm a princess, so I have to marry a prince before my next birthday." Jasmine sighed.

"When is your next birthday?" Atticus asked.

"Three more days..." Jasmine said. "Father just doesn't understand, when I do marry; I want it to be for love... I haven't even been outside the palace walls on my own."

"I could always lift them up and get you out of here." Atticus said.

"It's not that simple..." Jasmine frowned.

"Sounds like it." Atticus said.

"Get out of here while you still can..." Jasmine sighed.

"I'll help you, you'll see..." Atticus soothed.'

Jasmine looked thankful. At least she had him.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile back with the others...

The others kept wandering the grounds and looked around for where they could find Atticus, but had no such luck.

"STOP, THIEF!" a voice from atop of a roof called out.

"Sounds like something is going on the roof." Mo said.

The others looked up. There was a young man up on the roof with some bread in his arms. He had wavy black hiar, a red hat, a purple vest with begie pants, but had no shoes.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" the voice snarled as he drew out a sword.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" the young man asked himself before going down a clothesline to escape the guards.

"Should we stop him?" Casper asked.

"I dunno..." Mo merely shrugged.

"Guys, stop, this is Aladdin," Drell told the others. "He's why you're here, we have to make sure he gets the magic lamp so he can meet Princess Jasmine."

"Oh, sure, now you tell us." Patch said.

"Well, I was waiting for the right moment." Drell shrugged innocently.

Faragonda sighed and shook her head. "You could've just told them about the Arabian Nights."

"Yeah." Cherry said.

"Stuff it, you," Drell glared to Cherry, then smiled nervously to Faragonda. "Well, the kids are growing up, they can't rely on me for everything."

"Shouldn't we move out of the way?" Casper asked.

"Probably a good idea." Drell agreed.

"Why?" Cherry asked before Aladdin crashed down with a bunch of clothes and landed on her. "Ask a stupid question..." she muttered then groggily.

"You okay?" Casper asked before the loaf of bread landed in his hands.

"I think so..." Aladdin said with his rough landing.

"There he is!" a guard called. "You won't get away that easy!"

"You think that was easy?" Aladdin smirked.

"How was that easy?" Casper smirked back.

Three girls giggled from afar. 

"Thank you for holding this for me." Aladdin took the bread and put a cloth on as a disguise and went to blend in with the girls so the guards wouldn't recognize him.

"Hey, wait up." Mo said.

The others went with Aladdin. Cherry wobbily stood up and looked rather dizzy.

"Quit fooling around and get over here!" Drell dragged her along.

"Okay, okay." Cherry said.

"Morning, ladies." Aladdin smiled to the three women who were going about normal business.

"Hello, ladies." Casper also said.

"Getting into trouble with some new friends pretty early, aren't we, Aladdin?" one woman smirked to Aladdin.

"Trouble? No way, you're only in trouble when you get caught." Aladdin replied casually.

"Like the guard right behind you?" Patch asked.

"Gotcha!" Razoul grabbed Aladdin.

"I'm in trouble!" Aladdin panicked.

"This time--" Razoul glared until his hat covered his eyes.

"Perfect timing, Abu, as usual." Aladdin smiled as a monkey helped him with that guard.

"Thanks for the help, little guy." Patch smiled.

The monkey chattered and tipped his hat as he stood on top of the head guard's head.

"Let's get out of here." Mo said.

"Gotta keep up." Aladdin tried to escape the guards who looked like they wanted him dead for stealing bread.

"Trust me, I've had experience." Mo said.

"Yeah, if anyone knows about the streets, it's Mo." Casper had to agree.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

Mo astounded Aladdin as she helped him escape the guards before getting caught just so he and his monkey friend, Abu could eat.

"Wow." Aladdin said.

"Ah, good times..." Mo sighed. "If only Angel were here."

"Who?" Faragonda asked.

"Her dog." Drell replied.

"Ohh." Faragonda said.

Aladdin, Abu, and Mo kept holding off the guards and ended up making them fall into a pile of fertilizer.

"Ha!" Mo laughed.

"Nice work, I'm impressed." Aladdin said to her.

"Why thank you." Mo giggled.

"So, why did you steal the loaf of bread?" Casper asked.

"Well, how else would I get food?" Aladdin replied.

"By paying for it?" Casper said.

"How?" Aladdin asked. "I don't have any money."

"Then we could have given you some." Patch said.

"You guys have money?" Aladdin sounded slightly surprised.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"Well, I wish you told me that earlier." Aladdin chuckled before sharing his bread with Abu before they saw two starving and homeless children.

"Oh, the poor dears." Faragonda frowned.

Aladdin was about to eat his bread, but he decided to give it to the kids since they would need it more than he would. Abu was being selfish at first, but he then felt guilty and decided to share his piece with them as well.

"That was very kind of you." Mo smiled.

"Thanks....." Aladdin said before wanting to know Mo's and the others names.

The others then introduced themselves to the street boy known as Aladdin. There seemed to be quite a talk in town which caught Aladdin's attention to go see what that was all about. The others soon came along with him. The two homeless children then enjoyed the bread. There was a prince on his white horse who was on his way to the palace.

"Who's that?" Casper asked.

"Prince Achmed." one bystander said.

"On his way to the palace to meet the princess?" the other bystander suggested.

The two kids then giggled and ran out on the street which startled the prince's horse. Mo soon rushed to rescue the two kids.

"Out of my way, you filthy brats!" Prince Achmed glared and was about to whip the kids.

"Hey!" Aladdin stopped the whip. "If I was rich as you, I could afford some manners."

"Yeah!" Mo glared.

"I'll teach you some manners!" Prince Achmed glared and kicked them both in the mud which made almost everybody else laugh.

"Hey!" Mo glared.

"Look at that, Abu," Aladdin glared as Prince Achmed went off. "It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear-ends."

Achmed glared and so did his horse very firmly.

"You deserved that." Mo said.

"You are a worthless street rat," Achmed glared to Aladdin. "You were born a street rat, you will die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you!" he then snarled as he went off in the palace and shut the doors after him and his horse.

Aladdin wanted to get back at him, but he was shut out. "I'm not worthless! And I don't have fleas..." 

Abu then frowned with him.

Aladdin just sighed in defeat then. "Come on, Abu, let's go home."

"Should we go with him?" Patch asked.

"If you wanna be out on the streets, sure..." Drell shrugged as Mo already seemed to be on her way to follow after Aladdin.

They soon followed Aladdin to where he lived. Aladdin hummed to himself as it got dark where he was going and he appeared to live outdoors due to being a 'street rat'.

'Wow, this is where he lives?' Patch thought to himself.

Aladdin set Abu down for bed as he then looked out to see the palace in view. "Someday Abu, we're gonna be rich, we're gonna live in the palace, and things will be different."

Patch soon yawned, getting tired.

"I guess it is rather late," Faragonda said. "What do you say we hit the bag as the young people say?"

"Hit the hay or hit the sack." Drell chuckled.

"Oh, sorry." Faragonda smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway, let's get some sleep." Casper yawned.

"I hope you're okay out there, Atticus..." Patch whispered before falling sleep instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at the Palace was not a pleasant one for the visiting prince. The Sultan was in his private room until Prince Achmed stormed over in aggravation and feeling insulted.

"Why I've never been so insulted!" Prince Achmed glared.

"Oh, Prince Achmed," the Sultan came to the prince. "You're not leaving so soon, are you?"

"Good luck marrying her off!" Prince Achmed growled as he left the palace. "And that young man that was with her nearly broke my hand by just shaking it!"

"Oh, Jasmine, Atticus..." the Sultan called before rushing out. "Jasmine! Atticus!" he then came into the garden to look for his daughter and new guest until the tiger snarled in his face. "Confound it, Rajah!" he then swiped away the cloth from the tiger's mouth before glaring to Jasmine and Atticus. "So, this is why Prince Achmed has run off."

"Oh, Rajah was just playing with him, Your Majesty." Atticus smiled.

"Weren't you, Rajah?" Jasmine cooed to her pet tiger. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?"

The Sultan glared to them which made Jasmine and Atticus look nervous slightly.

"Erm... Sorry." Atticus smiled nervously.

Rajah soon looked nervous as well.

"Dearest, you can't stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call," the Sultan reminded his daughter until she copied him. "The law says you must marry a prince by your next birthday."

"But the law is wrong." Jasmine said as they came to a dove cage.

"You've only got three more days!" the Sultan reminded her.

"Father, I hate being forced into this," Jasmine replied as she nuzzled against a dove. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

"She's right, Your Majesty, royalty or not, everyone should marry for love." Atticus said.

"This isn't only the law, you two," the Sultan replied as he put the dove back into the cage. "I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for."

"Try to understand," Jasmine replied as she sat on the edge of the fountain and drew a circle in the water which attracted the fish. "I've never done a thing on my own... I've never had any real friends."

"Hey!" Atticus glared with Rajah.

"'Cept you, Atticus and Rajah." Jasmine then said with a smile.

Rajah and Atticus then smiled back and the tiger went to sleep.

"I've never even been outside the palace walls." Jasmine continued.

"But Jasmine, you're a princess." the Sultan reminded his daughter.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess." Jasmine splashed the water in rage and frustration.

"Ooh!" the Sultan growled before glaring to Rajah and Atticus. "Allah forbid you two should have any daughters."

"Can he do that?" Atticus whispered to the tiger.

Rajah shrugged in confusion of what the Sultan said. Jasmine went to the cage and opened the doors to free the doves as they then flew off to freedom and she wished she could join them someway and somehow. Atticus then started to think of how he could help her escape until he heard two voices screaming from the sky.

Jasmine sighed. "I really need to get out of here..."

Atticus soon looked up to see what or who was falling. Jasmine went back to Rajah. Atticus kept an eye out. Jasmine then turned slightly as she looked over curiously. A blue tailless coyote wearing a red hood shoulder piece with bells and a red/pink lizard which was wearing glasses, a yellow hat and had a yellow bag and where they both landed in Atticus's hands.

"Um... Hi..." Atticus smiled softly to the two tiny creatures.

"Oh, th-thank you for catching us, my good sir." The red/pink lizard smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

"Uh, you're welcome." Atticus smiled back.

"Where are we this time?" the blue tailless coyote asked.

"I don't know, Yoyo; it looks as if we might be in the middle of the Arabian Nights." The red/pink lizard said.

"Uh, you are..." Atticus told them. "This is Agrabah."

"I guess it's time we introduced ourselves." The red/pink lizard said.

"Yep," Yoyo said before looking up at Atticus. "I am Yoyo, the greatest adventurer since, well, ever."

"And I am Croc, Dr. Croc Scholar, ph-philosopher and virtue also of well, extra, extra." Doc Croc smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both, my name is Atticus Fudo." Atticus smiled back before he set the both of them gently on the ground.

"Ooh, and who's your pretty friend?" Yoyo smiled to Jasmine.

"That is Princess Jasmine." Atticus replied.

"Hello." Jasmine greeted.

"Well, hello." Yoyo smiled.

"I've never seen anything like you two before." Jasmine commented.

"What brings you guys here?" Atticus asked about their new friends.

"We travel to different stories and help everyone in different Fairy Tales get a happy ending." Yoyo smiled.

"Um... Fairy Tales?" Jasmine asked.

"I know it sounds unusual, but we're going to help make things right for you, Your Majesty." Doc Croc said before bowing to the young princess.

"Oh, that's lovely..." Jasmine approved.

"Maybe you two can help us with disguises, because I thought of a way for Jasmine to get out of the palace and where it will involve with sneaking out tonight by going underneath the wall." Atticus said.

"Ah, so you wanna be let out without anyone knowing, huh?" Yoyo asked.

"You have no idea." Jasmine replied.

"Allow us to help." Yoyo smiled while Doc Croc nodded in agreement.

"Thank you both." Atticus smiled.

Yoyo and Doc Croc smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night...

"There, no one will recognize you this way." Yoyo said after Jasmine and Atticus were given cloaks. 

"Now let's get you out of here." Doc Croc added in.

Atticus soon went to the wall in the back of the castle and where he was about to lift it up until Jasmine felt her cloak being pulled back by Rajah.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rajah," Jasmine knelt beside her nonhuman best friend. "But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you."

Rajah frowned and allowed her to go live her life of freedom.

"Goodbye!" Jasmine called as she then left with Atticus.

Rajah sadly watched her go as he lay down and looked very miserable since he was never going to see her again. Atticus soon lifted up the wall, surprising Jasmine, Yoyo, and Doc Croc as he held it up with one hand. Rajah was surprised too, but he was too sad about Jasmine going away forever to even react.

"Come on, let's go to the marketplace." Atticus suggested.

Jasmine, Yoyo, and Doc Croc nodded as they rushed to the other side of the wall.

The sun seemed to come out right away as they came out into the marketplace. Drell sighed as he was drawing with his levitating wand into the ground and made a heart shape with 'H+D' written in it. 

"Drell?" Faragonda came to the warlock.

"Oh! Uhh... Hello..." Drell said before he then made the wand scribble that out and held the wand in his hand with a nervous smile.

"What were you drawing?" Faragonda smirked.

"Nothing." Drell looked around, seeming suddenly as nervous as a school boy.

"Uh-huh, sure." Faragonda smirked.

Drell gripped his collar nervously before holding his stomach as it rumbled. "Man, I'm starving."

"That Aladdin boy's getting us some breakfast." Faragonda told him.

"We better go with him then." Drell said.

"Come on, Lover Boy." Faragonda chuckled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Drell smirked.

A merchant was putting watermelons on his stand until Abu was messing with him only to distract him while Aladdin was getting some of the fruit for the others. And where it worked as Aladdin got plenty of fruit for them all.

"Here you guys," Aladdin smiled to the others. "Breakfast is served."

"Reminds me of the old days before I met Atticus." Mo said as she took her fruit.

"You and this Atticus fellow must be close friends." Aladdin said.

Mo blushed. "You could say that."

"They're gonna get married." Cherry teased.

Mo glared while turning even redder.

As they ate their breakfast, Atticus, Jasmine, Yoyo, and Doc Croc were coming into the marketplace, luckily, no one recognized them.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of things to buy." Yoyo smiled.

"Pretty lady, buy a pot," one shopkeeper called to Jasmine. "No finer pot in brass or silver."

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs!" the second shopkeeper called to Jasmine. "Sugar dates and pistachios!"

"Would the lady like a necklace?" the third shopkeeper smirked to Jasmine. "A pretty necklace for the pretty lady~"

"Fresh fish!" the fourth shopkeeper called out, showing a fish right in front of the princess. "We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

"Um, no thank you, sir." Atticus said.

"I don't think so..." Jasmine said and then accidentally bumped into a fire eater. "Oh, sorry!"

The fire eater yelped and then burped up a flame, luckily missing them.

Aladdin looked over and he looked attracted to Jasmine right way. "Wow..."

"We're very sorry for bumping into you, sir." Atticus said.

The fire eater smiled in relief as they then walked by. Abu noticed that Aladdin was suddenly distracted and tried to wake him up, but Aladdin was too busy focusing on Jasmine. Jasmine soon put the hood of her cloak back on his head.

Atticus looked around with Jasmine and saw a boy who was starving, but had no money for food.

"Oh, you must be hungry..." Jasmine cooed, she then took an apple for him and gave it to him. "Here you go."

The boy smiled in thanks as he accepted the apple and ran off happily.

"You'd better be able to pay for that." the proprietor glared to Jasmine.

"Pay?" Jasmine replied, sounding surprised that she would have to pay for something.

"Uh-oh..." Atticus said.

"No one steals from my cart!" the proprietor glared to Jasmine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir," Jasmine smiled apologetically. "I don't have any money."

"Same with us." Atticus, Yoyo, and Doc Croc said.

"Thieves!" the proprietor glared.

"Please, if you let us go to the palace, we can get some from the Sultan!" Jasmine grew nervous.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!" the proprietor took out a blade to cut off their hands.

"No, please, sir, please." Doc Croc begged.

"Thank you, kind sir!" Aladdin rushed over and stopped the blade from slicing Jasmine's hand off. "I'm so glad you found them..." he then scolded Jasmine. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"What are you doing?" Jasmine whispered.

"Just play along." Aladdin whispered back.

"You know these folks?" the proprietor asked.

"Sadly, yes," Cherry replied. "She's his sister and this foolish boy is my brother."

"And, uh, these creatures are my pets, um, tailless coyote and red/pink lizard." Casper added himself in.

"They said they know the Sultan!" the proprietor told them.

"They think the monkey is the Sultan." Aladdin made up.

Abu was trying to steal, but then looked innocent as all eyes were on him.

"Go along with it." Patch whispered to Jasmine.

"Oh, wise Sultan!" Jasmine said before bowing with Atticus. "How may we serve you?"

"Well..." Abu thought about it before making up demands and patting them both on the head. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!"

"Tragic, isn't it?" Aladdin replied as he snuck apples for Jasmine, Atticus, Yoyo, and Doc Croc. "No harm done."

"Uh, yeah, come on, guys, let's go to the doctor." Cherry said.

"Well, hello, Doctor, how are you?" Atticus asked a camel.

"No, no, no, not that one," Aladdin said before calling to Abu. "Come on, Sultan."

Abu chattered and gave a bow before making his jewels fly out from his vest which made him panic.

"RUN!" Mo called out.'

"Run for your lives!" Patch yelped.

"Come back here, thieves!" the proprietor demanded as they all ran away just in time.

Aladdin led the others back to his place.

"That was close." Atticus sighed.

"I haven't run that fast since the dogcatcher was in town and I was getting food from the baker's shop." Mo agreed.

"Guess that's how you run fast for someone like you." Atticus smiled to her.

Mo smiled back, blushing.

"You two look familiar." Casper said to Yoyo and Doc Croc.

"Really?" Doc Croc replied.

"Yeah, what're your names?" Casper asked.

Yoyo and Doc Croc gave out their names.

"Ohh, yeah, you two were those two toy animals that were next to that one book with the words 'Simsala Grimm'." Casper said.

"You know that book?" Yoyo asked.

"Yeah, my uncles had it at their house." Casper replied.

"Uncles, huh?" Doc Croc asked. "The only house we know about being in was Whipstaff Manor."

"Well, I'm Casper McFadden, Fudo now of course." Casper told them, revealing he was the former friendly ghost boy.

"That's right, you were the one boy that always tried to reach for the book." Doc Croc smiled.

"That's me." Casper smiled back.

"How'd you become a 'Fleshy'?" Yoyo asked, using the terms the ghosts used for humans.

"Well, I have a new big brother to thank for that." Casper said, smiling to Atticus.

"I was happy to help." Atticus smiled.

Casper smiled back and Yoyo and Doc Croc joined them.


	6. Chapter 6

Drell helped everyone up as it was getting dark once they were reaching Aladdin's place. He then sighed as he kept thinking about Hilda since she wasn't here with him right now.

"It sure is a long way to where we're heading to." Yoyo said.

"It's all worth it, I swear." Aladdin promised.

"This reminds me a lot of when you guys first met." Cherry said to Atticus and Mo.

"It really does." Mo smiled.

Atticus blushed as he smiled back to her.

It was getting dark as they were almost there now.

"Almost there." Aladdin said as he helped Jasmine up.

"Finally." Yoyo smiled.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." Jasmine said.

"Uh, forget it," Aladdin smiled shyly as he grabbed a pole. "So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." Atticus nodded.

"Is it that obvious?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, you do kinda stand out." Aladdin said to her, kind of long as he was in love with her.

"You gonna keep staring at her, Romeo or are you going to make us a path?" Cherry smirked.

"Uh, right..." Aladdin replied nervously.

Cherry smirked with Atticus and Mo as it was obviously clear that Aladdin was hitting on Jasmine.

Aladdin soon made them a path to walk on as he used a wooden board for them. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to notice how dangerous Agrabah can be." he then said to Jasmine.

Jasmine was going forward with her own pole, surprising the others. "I'm a fast learner."

"You sure are." Mo said.

Jasmine tossed the pole back to Aladdin who then gave it to Abu.

"Right... Come on this way." Aladdin continued to lead the others to his place.

"So, this is where he lives." Atticus smiled.

"Yep, just me and Abu," Aladdin nodded to him. "Come and go as we please."

"Fabulous." Jasmine commented.

"Well, it's not much," Aladdin said as he pulled back the curtain to show a view of the palace. "But it's got a great view. The palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

"Oh, it's wonderful." Jasmine turned away.

"It must be amazing to live there." Mo smiled.

"I've always wondered what it would be like," Aladdin agreed. "To have servants and valets..."

"Oh, sure," Jasmine scoffed. "People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

"Yeah, that's not the life anyone would like to have." Atticus said.

"It's better than here," Aladdin said to them. "Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices." Jasmine continued to rant about her life.

"Sometimes you feel so--" Aladdin started.

"You're just--" Jasmine also started.

"Trapped." Aladdin and Jasmine then said together in unison before they looked into each other's eyes.

"That was weird." Yoyo said.

Doc Croc smiled as Aladdin and Jasmine appeared to be in love with each other.

Aladdin took an apple to give to Jasmine. "So, where are you from?"

"What does it matter?" Jasmine sighed. "I ran away, and I am not going back!"

"Really? How come?" Cherry asked.

"My father's forcing me to get married." Jasmine sighed.

"That's... That's awful," Aladdin said softly until he saw his monkey friend trying to get the apple. "ABU!"

Abu chattered and cursed with a glare as he was called out.

"Whoa, language..." Atticus warned the monkey.

"What did he say?" Jasmine asked.

"Abu, uh, says... That's not fair." Aladdin replied.

"What?!" Abu blinked as that clearly wasn't what he said.

"Oh, did he?" Jasmine smirked to Aladdin.

"Yes, of course." Aladdin said.

"And does Abu have anything else to say?" Jasmine replied.

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help." Aladdin said.

"Oh, boy..." Abu grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Hmm... Tell him that's very... Sweet..." Jasmine said as it looked like she and Aladdin were about to kiss.

'Are they gonna kiss?' Mo thought to herself with a smile.

'I hope they kiss.' Atticus thought to himself with a smile back.

"HERE YOU ARE!" a sharp voice called and the others looked to see the guards.

"They're after me!" Aladdin and Jasmine cried before looking to each other in confusion. "They're after you?"

"Your father must have sent them." Atticus said.

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin asked.

"What?" Jasmine looked to him.

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin firmly repeated.

Jasmine took his hand with a shrug. "Yes...?"

"THEN JUMP!" Aladdin said before jumping down with her to escape the guards.

"Wait for us!" Yoyo yelled as he jumped down with the others.

Drell helped Faragonda down. "Now where do we go?"

"This way!" Casper pointed to one direction.

"Then let's go." Mo said.

They all then ran until they ran into another guard.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" the lead guard smirked to Aladdin.

Abu then pulled down that guard's turban to blind him so Aladdin and the others could run away.

"We're outta here." Patch said, thinking they would escape.

They were all surrounded by guards however.

"I haven't seen a doubling group this big since my last family reunion." Patch mumbled.

"It's the dungeon for you and your new friends, boy!" the lead guard grabbed a hold of Aladdin.

"Unhand them!" Jasmine told the lead guard.

"Look what we have here, men, a street mouse!" the lead guard laughed and shoved down Jasmine firmly onto the ground.

"Unhand them!" Jasmine firmly stood up again before throwing down her hood to reveal herself. "By order of the princess!"

The lead guard laughed until he recognized her. "Princess Jasmine?!"

Atticus soon removed his hood as well.

"The princess?" Aladdin looked surprised to Jasmine.

Abu chattered from inside the vase he was thrown in by the guards.

"What are you two doing outside the palace and with this street rat and others?" the guard asked Jasmine and Atticus.

"That is none of your concern and just so you know, the others are the ones I gave the description of my friends and sibling and pet." Atticus said.

"Do as we command," Jasmine glared. "Release them!"

"Well, I would, you two, but my orders come from Jafar," the head guard replied. "You'll have to take it up with him."

"Oh, believe me, we will." Jasmine glared.

Atticus frowned as Mo, Cherry, Casper, and Patch were taken away from him. Doc Croc and Yoyo both were able to get past the guards due to their size. Abu helped himself out as the guards left.

"Come on, buddy, we gotta bust our friends out." Yoyo told him.

"Uh-huh." Abu nodded in agreement.

"But Yoyo, even if we find a way into the dungeon, how are we going to get them out?" Doc Croc asked.

"Let me handle this." Abu told them.

"You know how to get them out?" Doc Croc asked.

Abu nodded as he took out a pin from his vest that he had hidden.

"You are one sneaky monkey." Yoyo smirked.

Abu chuckled as they went off together.

Back in the palace...

"JAFAR!" Atticus and Jasmine called for the Sultan's Royal Vizier.

And where they soon found him.

"Princess, young Atticus..." Jafar smiled as he shut the door on his parrot by accident which made him get painfully stuck. "How may I be of service to you two?"

"The guards took a boy and his friends from the market on your orders." Jasmine firmly told him while Atticus firmly nodded.

"Your father's charged me with keeping peace in Agrabah," Jafar replied innocently. "The boy and those others were criminals."

"What were their crimes?" Atticus asked.

"Why, kidnapping the princess and her new guest of course." Jafar replied.

"They didn't kidnap us, we ran away!" Jasmine hissed.

"Oh, dear!" Jafar walked away, feigning shock. "Oh, why frightfully upsetting... Had I but known."

"What do you mean?" Atticus asked.

"Sadly, their sentences have already been carried out." Jafar replied.

"What sentence?" Jasmine asked.

"Death," Jafar said in a menacing tone. "By beheading."

"What?!" Atticus asked with wide eyes.

"No!" Jasmine collapsed onto the floor.

"I am exceedingly sorry, you two." Jafar said to them.

"How could you?!" Jasmine asked before she ran from the room, crying.

Atticus felt his whole world fall apart as he slowly walked away and had a storm cloud above his head in emptiness.

Jafar's parrot began to get himself free. He then gasped for air and panted before coming onto his shoulder. "So, how did it go?" he then asked, speaking English like a person instead of repeating like a dumb parrot.

"I think they took it rather well." Jafar sinisterly smirked to his parrot.

Even though Atticus was sad, he still had to comfort Jasmine as she was his friend. Rajah came to them in hopes to help comfort them.

"It's all my fault, Rajah," Jasmine sniffled as she cried. "I didn't even know his name."

Atticus comforted the best he could as he was worried he would never see his puppy, his best friend, his girlfriend, or his little brother ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile Patch and the others were in the dungeon...

Drell grunted and groaned, trying to get free. "Why isn't this working?!"

"Maybe you're just weak." Cherry taunted since he was locked up and had no chance of getting out somehow.

Drell growled to her before looking to Faragonda. "You're magic too, get me out of here so I can pound the snot out of her!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to use my magic." Faragonda said.

"Shoot!" Drell growled.

"She was the princess..." Aladdin mumbled to himself. "I don't believe it... I must have sounded so stupid to her!"

Mo started to cry. "He was the nicest, smartest, most wonderful boy I've ever met... And I'll never see him again..."

"Oh, yoo hoo!" Yoyo's voice called down.

"Guys?" Abu also called.

"Hello?!" Doc Croc added in.

"Hey, guys, down here!" Aladdin smiled up to them. "Hey, come on, help us out of these!"

The coyote, lizard, and monkey then came down to help them out of their traps, but first, Abu had to get some rage out towards Aladdin.

"Hey, she was in trouble, ah, but she was worth it." Aladdin replied.

Abu then went to help Aladdin out of his shackles. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." he muttered.

"Don't worry, Abu, I'll never see her again," Aladdin promised. "I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry a princess... She deserves it." 

Abu rolled his eyes as he freed Aladdin instantly. "Ta-da!"

"I-I'm a fool." Aladdin said as he rubbed his wrists.

"Mind freeing us next?" Cherry asked Abu, Yoyo, and Doc Croc.

"We're comin', we're comin'." Yoyo told her.

The three animals then freed the others.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy." an old man's voice said to Aladdin.

"Who said that?" Yoyo asked.

"Um... Hello." Faragonda looked to the old man in the corner.

"Who are you?" Aladdin asked.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourselves," the old man replied mysteriously. "But together, perhaps we can be more."

"We're listening." Mo said.

"There is a cave, children," the old man told them. "A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure enough to impress even your princess or anyone else you may desire, I'd wager."

"Jafar, can you hurry up? I'm dying in here." The parrot said.

The old man shoved his parrot and kept the disguise of him actually being Jafar.

"But the law says that only a prince can marry--" Aladdin spoke up.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you, boy?" the old man replied. "Whoever has the gold makes all the rules..." he then grinned, showing his hideous and disgusting mouth.

"Ew." Cherry groaned.

"So, why would you share all this 'wonderful treasure' with us?" Drell asked, using air quotes.

"I need some young ones with strong legs to go after it." the old man replied. 

"Uh, yeah, about that, there's one problem...." Cherry smirked before yelling. "WE'RE LOCKED UP IN A DUNGEON WITH NO CHANCE OF GETTING OUT!"

"Mm..." the old man pushed his cane against the wall to show a secret passageway to the outside world. "Things aren't always what they appear... So, do we have a deal?"

"What do you say, guys?" Patch asked.

The others seemed to agree to this as not even magic could get them out of the dungeon.

The old man took them to a cave which had the face of a wild cat with glowing white eyes.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the cave demanded.

"It is I, Aladdin." Aladdin replied as Abu hid underneath his vest in fear.

"And his friends." Patch spoke up.

"Proceed..." the cave opened up its mouth to let them pass through. "Touch nothing but the lamp."

"Remember, boy!" the old man called to Aladdin. "First fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward!"

"Come on, guys..." Aladdin told the others.

They then went down the stairs and entered into the Cave of Wonders.

"W-W-Why couldn't the lamp be in a nice shop?" Doc Croc shivered.

"Ah, quit your worryin', this is cake." Yoyo promised.

"I'd say that if Atticus were here..." Cherry mumbled.

Mo seemed emotional at the mention of the boy of her dreams. 

"Please don't mention his name while his girlfriend is around." Drell said.

"I've known Atticus longer!" Cherry glared.

"Stop it, Cherry!" Mo begged with angry tears.

"You gonna make me?" Cherry glared to her then.

Mo growled and started to fight Cherry. Drell sighed before he separated the two of them. He picked them both up by their collars.

"Drell!" Cherry gasped. "You've got my throat!"

Drell let go of Mo but seemed to hesitate with her.

"DRELL!" Cherry coughed.

"Sorry, sorry." Drell said.

Cherry then gasped for air once she was let go of.

"Come on, guys." Aladdin told them.

Casper looked around the entire treasure room. "Wow, this is amazing."

"We could become as rich as the Sultan." Patch said.

Abu peeked out and ran for a treasure.

"ABU!" Aladdin stopped his monkey friend.

Abu stopped before landing on a rug in the middle of the floor.

"Don't... Touch... Anything!" Aladdin warned. "We gotta find that lamp." 

"Yeah." Yoyo nodded in firm agreement.

Abu then began to follow after until he felt like he was being followed. He looked to the carpet which came alive to mess with him until the monkey got mad at it. Abu then ran over to the others and tried to warn them about the living rug. 

"What's wrong, little guy?" Faragonda asked the monkey in a motherly tone of voice.

Abu pointed to the carpet as it had come alive. 

"Cool, a magic carpet." Casper and Yoyo smiled.

"Come on..." Aladdin cooed to the magic carpet. "Come on out... I'm not gonna hurt you."

The carpet shyly came out and held out Abu's hat in its tassels. Abu took his hat and angrily chattered to the carpet. The carpet felt hurt by that and walked the other way slowly and sadly. 

"Abu!" Patch glared.

"Hey, come on, don't go..." Mo cooed to the carpet. "Maybe you can help us?"

The carpet seemed to come back happily to that.

Mo smiled to that. "We're looking for a lamp."

The carpet then gestured for them to follow it. 

"I think he knows where it is." Patch said to the others.

"Let's go then!" Aladdin agreed. 

"Follow that carpet." Mo said.

They then went down a long cave and made it to an underground cavern.

"I think that's the lamp." Drell pointed ahead. 

"Alright then, let's get it." Mo said.

"You guys wait here, I'll get it." Aladdin decided.

"Can't you guys use magic?" Cherry asked Faragonda and Drell.

"My magic doesn't work in here..." Drell shook his head. "It's all up to fate." 

"Well, at least nothing bad can happen here." Mo said.

Abu looked to see a shrine of a golden monkey to see a giant ruby, he then decided to go for it.

Patch sighed. "I really miss Atticus."

"Oh, come here..." Mo hugged the puppy. 

Patch soon nuzzled up to Mo. Mo hummed her grandmother's old lullaby to soothe the puppy in Atticus's absence. 

"Ooh." Yoyo smiled as he saw the same ruby that Abu saw.

"I have a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach..." Cherry held her stomach with a small groan.

"Aw, will you relax?" Drell ruffled up her hair violently. "We got this in the bag." 

"Have any of you seen Yoyo or Abu?" Doc Croc asked.

"This is it?" Aladdin asked as he picked up the magic lamp. "This is what we came all the way down for--"

Abu and Yoyo then jumped out and grabbed the ruby.

"Guys, NO!" Aladdin panicked.

Abu and Yoyo grabbed the ruby which made the room shake.

"INFIDELS!" the cave snarled. "You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now you will never again see the light of day!" 

"Um, maybe we should put it back." Yoyo smiled nervously.

Abu tried to, but the statue was then melting.

"MORONS!" Cherry pulled on her hair. 

"Sorry." Yoyo smiled nervously.

"We're dead, we're dead, we're dead...." Casper panicked, grabbing the flocks of blonde hair as they were doomed thanks to Yoyo and Abu.

"Casper! Now is not the time to panic!" Patch told him.

The carpet then rushed to the others so it could fly them out into safety. Abu was latching onto Aladdin and even panicking, but it looked all downhill from here as it was very unlikely they would survive this.

"Start panicking..." Patch whimpered.

The carpet dove under the wall and continued to take them out of the cave as they had the lamp.

"Wahoo!" Yoyo cheered as this was now feeling like a ride.

Doc Croc was nervous however.

"This is bats!" Cherry yelped from the crazy ride.

The cave was about the close.

"Help us out!" Aladdin cried out to the old man.

"Throw me the lamp!" the old man told them.

"We can't hold on, give us your hand!" Casper told the old man.

"First throw me the lamp!" the old man replied.

Cherry reached out and handed the lamp. The old man swiped it and laughed maliciously as he had the lamp. Patch, Yoyo, Doc Croc, and Abu were then trying to help the others up as the old man seemed to preoccupied with the lamp to even help them.

"Don't worry, we almost got you all out." Doc Croc said.

The old man then kicked the animals aside before wincing from kicking Patch.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" Mo glared.

"Giving you all your reward," the old man replied before sounding like Jafar and making them all fall. "Your eternal reward."

Patch and Abu soon bit on his arm. The old man screamed as he dropped his dagger and the others fell into the cave. Carpet helped the others out before they could be swallowed by the cave and brought them to a new place while the old man, revealing to be Jafar thought he had gotten rid of them and had the lamp, but that was not the case.

"Whew." Doc Croc sighed.

Meanwhile back in the palace...

Jasmine was crying her eyes out as she felt she would never see Aladdin or her new friends ever again. Atticus comforted her the best way he could.

"Jasmine?" the Sultan came to his depressed daughter. "Oh, dearest, what's wrong?"

"Jafar has done something terrible..." Jasmine said between sobs.

Atticus nodded to confirm that it was true.

"There, there, there, my children..." the Sultan soothed. "We'll set everything it right. Now, tell me everything."

While they told him everything the others were still flying in the air on carpet. The carpet had took them someplace else for safety. The animals then tried to wake the others up.


	8. Chapter 8

Patch licked Cherry's face.

"Dog slobber..." Cherry moaned.

"Hello." Patch smiled.

Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Must you always do that to wake me?"

"Hey, it's how we dogs get humans to wake up." Patch said.

Cherry glared.

"Would you rather I bark in your ear?" Patch smirked.

"Oh, God." Cherry groaned.

The others soon woke up.

"Ow, my head..." Aladdin sat up as he rubbed his head and looked up to see that there was no way out of here. "We're trapped... That two-faced son of a jackal!" he then shook his fist about the old man that was really Jafar. Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

Abu smirked and then showed that he had the lamp. "Aha!"

"We kind of stole it." Yoyo also smirked.

"Why you hairy little thieves..." Aladdin chuckled as he took the lamp from Abu. 

Abu smiled bashfully, taking that as a compliment.

"What's so special about this thing anyway?" Cherry took the lamp. "Just a worthless piece of junk... There's something written on it, but I can't read it..." she then narrowed her eyes and tried to rub the lamp to take a closer look.

Suddenly, the lamp started to move around.

"Yow!" Cherry yelped and dropped the lamp.

The lamp shook around until smoke came out and a blue figure yelled out and came out in front of them, showing itself. "10,000 years can give you such a crick in the neck!" he told the others. "Hold on a second..." he then removed his head and spun it around and looked happy then. "Boy, does it feel good to get out of there!"

"Wow, a genie." Casper smiled.

"That's me!" the genie smiled and took out a microphone. "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen! Hi, where ya from, what's your names?" he then held out his microphone to his new friends.

"Which one of us should introduce ourselves?" Patch asked.

"Uh... A-Aladdin..." Aladdin gave his name.

"Aladdin!" the genie's eyes lit up before he made a neon sign appear above his head. "Shall we call you 'Al' or just 'Din', or how about 'Laddie'?" he then turned into a Scottish man before becoming a Scottish dog who played fetch. "Sounds like, 'Here, boy! Come on, Laddie'!"

Cherry giggled as she found the genie to be quite funny.

"I think we hit our heads harder than we thought." Mo said.

"Do you smoke, mind if I do?" the genie asked before laughing and returning to normal. "Oh, sorry, Chief, hope I didn't singe the fur..." he then smiled to the carpet and did a handshake with it. "Yo, Rugman, haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel!"

The genie and the magic carpet soon did a special handshake.

"Say," the genie took a look to Aladdin. "You're a lot smaller than my last master... Either that or I'm getting bigger," he then turned to the side and let his stomach hang out. "Look at me from the side, do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute," Aladdin stopped him then. "I'm your master?"

"That's right, he can be taught!" the genie put a graduation cap on Aladdin's head and diploma in his hand before doing a series of impressions. "What would you wish of me? The ever impressive, the long contained, often imitated, but never duplicated, Genie of the Lamp!" he then bowed as he made a crowd of himself applaud for himself like he was a talk show host. "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank you!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wish fulfillment?" Aladdin smiled.

"Three wishes to be exact, and ix-nay on the wishing for more ishes-way, that's it," the genie said before becoming a slot machine and more. "Three! Uno, dos, tres, no substitutions, exchanges, or refunds."

"Now I know we're dreaming." Mo whispered to the animals.

"Yeah." Casper nodded.

"Master," the genie said before he grew and smiled friendly to all of them. "I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities."

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

The genie then began to sing a song to them which was very funny and fast-paced. Normally Cherry was annoyed with songs, but this one actually made her feel quite happy and instantly chipper as much as the genie which worried the ones who didn't know her as well as Atticus.

"Should we be concerned?" Mo whispered.

"I know I am." Casper replied.

After a while, the song ended. The genie smirked as he expected an applause. Abu shook out his hat, but found no treasures that he collected during the song which disappointed him. Cherry clapped as that actually made her very happy and entertained.

"So what'll it be, Master?" the genie then asked Aladdin.

"You are gonna grant any three wishes I want, right?" Aladdin asked.

"Ah, almost," the genie replied. "There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

"Such as?" Mo prompted.

"Rule number one: I can't kill anybody," the genie said before slicing his head off. "So don't ask!" he then put his head back on before looking like a gushing school girl. "Rule number two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else, you little punim there!" he then kissed Aladdin with big red lips and then lay flat before rising slowly and looking like a zombie. "Rule number three: I can't bring people back from the dead... It's not a pretty picture... I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!" he then turned to normal. "Other than that, you got it."

"Hmm." Yoyo smirked.

Abu and Aladdin looked to each other as they were going to come up with something.

"We might be able to use this to our advantage." Doc Croc whispered.

Yoyo nodded in agreement.

"Let me handle this," Aladdin told the others before looking to the genie. "Some all-powerful genie, huh, guys? Can't even bring people back from the dead... I dunno, guys, I bet he couldn't even get us out of this cave, I guess we'll have to find our own way out of here."

"Yeah, I guess so." Patch said.

The genie's foot then stomped in front of them to stop them. "Excuse me?" he scoffed. "Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me? I don't think so! Your'e gettin' your wishes, so SIDDOWN!!!"

"Yes, sir!" Yoyo yelped.

"Man, he's scarier than you." Cherry said to Drell.

"WHY I OUGHTA!!!" Drell growled at her.

I said sit down!" Genie glared.

Drell then sat down with the others. 

"In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here,here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet," the genie pointed all around like a flight attendant. "Weeee'rrrrrreee... Outta here!" he then used his magic to get them out of the sand and to an oasis.

"Wahoo!" Casper smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Agrabah...

Atticus was still lost and felt hopeless as his friends were probably dead by now, but he felt something deep inside of himself which told him that the others were just fine. Jafar was getting a talking to from the Sultan.

"I'm going to see my father and Jafar, do you want to come too?" Jasmine asked Atticus.

"Sure, I want to see how Jafar is going to get punished." Atticus said.

Jasmine then allowed him to come with her. 

"Jafar, this is an outrage," the Sultan scolded. "If it weren't for your years of loyal service... From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded."

"I assure you, Your Highness, it won't happen again." Jafar promised with a bow.

"Jasmine, Atticus, Jafar," the Sultan then turned to his daughter and new guest. "Let's put this whole messy business behind us, please?"

'If he thinks I'm going to forgive this man, forget it.' Atticus thought to himself.

"My most humble and abject apologies to you both, especially you, Princess Jasmine." Jafar replied.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry," Jasmine glared. "When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you."

"And I'll be here when that day comes." Atticus added.

"That's nice, all settled then," the Sultan replied. "Now Jasmine, getting back to this suitor business--" he then looked to see his daughter had gone. "Jasmine? Jasmine!" he then ran after her.

"Well, I better go do some exercises." Atticus said.

The Sultan went after Jasmine while Atticus went. Jafar waited until it was just him and his parrot to rant. Unfortunately, Atticus had super-hearing as he was listening in what Jafar was saying while he exercised.

"If only I had gotten that lamp." Jafar glared.

"I will have the power to get rid of you," the parrot imitated Jasmine before talking like a human. "D'oh! To think we gotta keep kissing up to that chump and his chump daughter and that chump boy who came from nowhere for the rest of our lives!"

"No, just until she finds that chump husband and then she'll have us banished, " Jafar said before having a different idea of what Jasmine might do. "Or beheaded."

The man and parrot then grimaced at that possibility.

"Oh, wait a minute!" the parrot had an idea then. "Wait a minute! Jafar, what if you were the chump husband?"

"WHAT?!" Jafar glared, taking offense to that wording.

"Okay, you marry the princess, and you become the sultan, all right?" the parrot explained.

Jafar seemed to like this idea, but Atticus didn't like this idea one bit. The two laughed as they came up with their idea.

"Iago, I love the way your foul little mind works." Jafar smiled to his parrot.

"Not if I have anything to say about it..." Atticus narrowed his eyes to himself. He wasn't sure what he would do yet, but he knew that he had to act otherwise there would be chaos in Agrabah.

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs," the genie talked like a stewardess as they were about to stop into the oasis after finding a way out of the cave. "Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop."

"Nice oasis." Yoyo smiled.

"Yeah, it's like a tiny beach." Patch agreed as he took a stretch.

"Well, now, how about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa?" the genie smirked and folded his arms.

"Oh, you sure showed us..." Drell shrugged with a smirk back. "Now, about those three wishes?"

"Dost my ears deceive me? Three?" the genie replied. "You are down by one, boy!"

"No, no, no, Aladdin didn't wish for us to be out of the cave; you did that one on your own." Casper smirked.

The genie was about to retort, but his jaw dropped before he turned into a lamb. "Well, I feel sheepish... All right, you baaad boys and girls, but no more freebies..." he then turned back to normal. "Let's make some magic!"

"Fair enough." Aladdin replied before thinking of what to wish for.

"Gotta make this first one good." Patch said.

"What would you wish for?" Faragonda asked the genie.

"Me?" the genie replied, suddenly put on the spot. "Nobody's asked me that before... Well, in my case... Ah, forget it."

"Come on, tell us." Yoyo smiled.

"Perhaps it's something that we can help you with." Doc Croc also smiled.

"Tell us." Aladdin urged.

The genie sighed before giving in. "Freedom."

"You're a prisoner?" Mo asked as she held the lamp.

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig," the genie replied before growing big and loud. "PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" he then shrunk inside his lamp. "Itty bitty living space."

"That's terrible." Casper frowned.

"But oh, to be free," the genie continued. "Not have to go 'Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?' To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus."

"Why not?" Drell asked.

"Surely you know," the genie told him. "The only way to be free is if my master wishes for it."

"Well then, that's what we're gonna do." Yoyo smiled.

"Huh, yeah right." the genie scoffed before turning into Pinocchio and his nose popped out.

"No, really, we promise," Aladdin replied. "After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." he then held out his hand to the genie to make it a deal.

"We promise you that he will use his third wish to set you free." Mo said.

"Well... Here's hoping." the genie then said, shaking Aladdin's hand.

"Alright, now with the first wish." Mo said.

"So, how 'bout it?" the genie asked Aladdin. "What do you want most?"

"Well... There's this girl..." Aladdin smiled shyly.

"Uh-oh, um, Aladdin, h-have you already forgotten about Genie's second rule?" Doc Croc asked.

"Oh, but guys..." Aladdin continued about Jasmine. "She's smart... And fun... And..."

"Pretty." Cherry deadpanned.

"Beautiful!" Aladdin smiled. "She's got these eyes that just... And this hair, wow... And her smile."

"Ami, c'est l'amour." the genie replied as he sat in a Parisian cafe with Carpet and Abu.

"But she's a princess, the only way she'd be able to marry you is if you were a prince." Patch said to Aladdin.

"Hey, could you make me a prince?" Aladdin asked the genie.

"Let's see here..." the genie took out a 'Royal Cookbook'. "Uh, chicken a la king?" he took out a chicken with a crown and tossed it aside. "No, Alaskan King Crab?" he then yelped as a familiar looking crab pinched his finger and he tossed it aside as well. "Ow, I hate it when they do that... Caesar Salad?" he then gasped before a strong arm took out a dagger out to them. "Et tu, Brute? Ah, to make a prince... Now, is that an official wish?" he smiled to Aladdin. "Say the magic words!" 

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!" Aladdin wished.

"You heard him, Genie." Patch smiled.

The genie cheered before transforming into a fashion designer to change Aladdin and Abu to become royalty.

"So, what are we looking at here?" Mo asked the genie.

"First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century," the genie said as he observed Aladdin's rags. "These patches--what are we trying to say, beggar? No! Let's work with me here."

"Oh, yes, definitely." Mo snootily agreed, having an eye for fashion herself due to her adoptive mother being a graceful, aristocratic woman.

They soon brought a measuring tape and where Genie tied it like a bow on Aladdin. Cherry giggled quietly to that in slight amusement.

"I like it, muy macho!" Genie approved. "Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, monkey boy! Aqui, over here!" he then clapped his hands.

Abu got nervous as Carpet then forced him over to the others. After Genie pulled the measuring tape, Aladdin was now shown as a prince. Abu was then forced over while Drell and Faragonda smiled.

"Here he comes!" Genie called, now like a game show host with Aladdin behind a podium with his name on it. "And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah, than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, it spits!"

Abu became a camel and then spit.

"Nah." Patch shook his head about Aladdin having a camel.

Genie then snapped his fingers which turned Abu into a fancy white horse.

"That's too cliche." Casper said.

"Let's see, what do you need?" Genie kept snapping his fingers.

Abu became a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, and a red Cadillac. 

"YES!" Genie grinned as he had the right idea. "Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo!" he then turned the monkey into a giant elephant. "Talk about your trunk space, check this action out."

"Perfect! Who can say a prince came in riding an elephant?" Yoyo smiled.

Abu was terrified of his new form and tried to climb up a tree only to make it bend over.

"Abu, you look good." Aladdin smiled to his best friend.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet!" Genie smiled. "Hang onto your turban, kid, 'cuz we're gonna make you a star with your friends!"

"Then you might wanna change our clothes." Mo said.

"I'll see what I can do." Genie smiled to the others after he took care of Aladdin and Abu.

"Great." Yoyo smiled.

This was going to be good for everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Back in the palace...

Atticus was reading a book while thinking of a plan against Iago and Jafar. While he did that, the Sultan was making a tower of little animal figurines.

"Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter." Jafar announced as he came in which made the tower fall suddenly.

"Awk! A problem with your daughter." Iago repeated like a true parrot.

Atticus poked his head in to spy on them.

"Oh, really?" the Sultan asked Jafar.

"Oh, and what problem might that be?" Atticus asked while reading.

"Oh, son, surely you've heard," the Sultan frowned. "Jasmine refuses to marry a suitor."

"Oh, right, I have heard about that what I meant to ask was what kind of solution?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, please go on, Jafar." the Sultan then requested.

Jafar took out a scroll. "Right here," he then said before reading aloud. "'If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her'."

"But Jasmine hated all those suitors," the Sultan frowned as he was about to feed a cracker to Iago. "How could I choose someone she hates?"

"Not to worry, my liege, there is more," Jafar replied before smirking. "'If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to'... Hmm... Interesting."

"What? Who?" Sultan asked.

"Come on, tell us." Atticus said.

"The Royal Vizier," Jafar replied with a slimy smile. "Why, that would be... Me!"

"Isn't the law that the princess has to marry a prince?" Atticus asked.

"He has a point... I'm not sure--" the Sultan reached for the scroll to see the paper.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord." Jafar replied as he held his snake staff which started to hypnotize the Sultan.

"I'm sure there is another way." Atticus said.

"Desperate measures..." the Sultan repeated in a trance.

Atticus gaped at him, not recognizing the hypnotism at first.

"You will order the princess to marry me." Jafar told the Sultan.

"I will order the princess to..." the Sultan was about to say until he woke up for a minute. "But you're so old."

"The princess will marry me!" Jafar hissed then.

"No, she won't." Atticus glared.

"The princess will marry.." the Sultan was about to say until there was fanfare heard outside. "What? What is that music?"

Atticus ran over to the window. "It's a parade!"

"A parade?!" The Sultan smiled.

Atticus laughed.

The Sultan came beside him and chuckled like a child himself. "Jafar, you must come see this!"

There was indeed a parade coming.

"Make way for Prince Ali!" the crowd cheered. "Say hey, it's Prince Ali!"

"Can't wait to see how this prince makes himself known." Atticus said.

"Why do I have to be a lowly servant?" Drell grumbled as they played along with Aladdin as the prince to win the heart of Princess Jasmine. "I'd rather have Skippy's job in the Witches Council."

"Would you rather be an animal?" Patch whispered.

Drell rolled his eyes as he did manual labor against his will. The Genie was disguised as a major as he told the people of Agrabah all about 'Prince Ali' to get Princess Jasmine's attention.

"Let's show these people how strong he is." Drell said.

"This is demeaning..." Cherry mumbled as she threw down rose petals while walking with the others.

Drell soon got a cart and started to pile up men on it so high they would meet the new prince and where possibly some of them would accidentally fall on top of Aladdin/Prince Ali. Genie then used his magic to make Aladdin/Prince Ali seem super strong. Patch had been changed into a lion. Cherry snickered to Drell.

"I swear to Allah--" Drell snarled to her.

"Uh, Cherry, I'm a lion while Drell is a servant." Patch reminded her.

"Can ya eat him?" Cherry asked.

"Hey!" Drell glared.

"Oops." Cherry smirked.

"Sure." Patch smiled.

Cherry giggled while Drell looked like he would make her pay for this. Patch soon showed Drell his claws as his sign of to not harm Cherry. Drell flinched and whimpered from the claws. Jasmine was not that all impressed by 'Prince Ali' as she was sure he was just like the other ones. 

"Quick, Aladdin, give away your gold to the people." Doc Croc whispered.

Aladdin then did that.

"He's generous!" the peasant people rushed over with grateful smiles. "So generous!" 

Doc Croc looked up to Princess Jasmine, hoping that would make her think Aladdin was different then the other princes. Jasmine so far scoffed. 

The Sultan and Atticus rushed to open the palace doors to let Aladdin and the others inside. Jafar then closed the door with a smug grin to shut the others out, but they were just too much and the door slammed open on him and Iago. 

"That'll teach them." Atticus smirked.

Aladdin then came on his flying carpet as Jafar tried to shove out the others.

"Go get her, Al." Mo whispered. 

"Yeah." Patch added.

"Splendid, absolutely marvelous!" the Sultan clapped.

"Your Majesty," Aladdin greeted in a lower voice. "I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand."

"Prince Ali Ababwa of course," the Sultan greeted while shaking his hand. "I'm delighted to meet you." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Ali." Atticus smiled as he held out his hand to him.

"Likewise." Aladdin smiled back.

Mo looked shyly to Atticus and blushed at the royal clothes given to him.

"This is my new guest, Atticus, and my royal vizier, Jafar." the Sultan introduced. 

Atticus and Aladdin soon shook hands.

"Ecstatic..." Jafar mumbled. "I'm afraid, Prince Abooboo--"

"Ababwa." Aladdin corrected.

"Yeah, get it right, Jafar." Atticus said.

"Whatever," Jafar scoffed. "You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to--"

The Sultan seemed to enjoy the magic carpet as he was curious how it worked.

"Would His Highness like a ride on Prince Ali's humble chariot?" Drell asked the Sultan, forcing himself to bow. 

"Oh, yes, please," The Sultan smiled before looking at Aladdin. "If you don't mind that is."

"You may, Your Highness." Aladdin allowed.

The Sultan giggled like a child and went for a ride on the magic carpet ride. Mo and Atticus watched as he flew around the room and they then looked to each other.

"Hello, Miss, have we met before?" Atticus smirked as he already knew it was Mo.

"Perhaps..." Mo blushed.

Atticus leaned with a small smile. "Is it really you? I knew you guys couldn't be dead." he then whispered.

"It's a long story, but Aladdin is pretending to be a prince so he can marry Jasmine, he's in love with her, love," Mo whispered back. "L-U-V, love!" 

"Ooh." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back to him. Drell and Cherry watched as the Sultan flew around and seemed to be chasing Iago now. And where it was entertaining for the both of them. Cherry and Drell looked to each other before snickering and laughing out loud together and actually seeming to have fun together. For right now anyway while Jafar talked with Aladdin to get to know him. 

"Watch out for the pillar!" Atticus called out to Iago with a smirk.

"Huh?" Iago asked until he screamed out and saw the pillar and crashed against it and fell backwards in a painful daze.

Casper and Patch laughed together at Iago's misfortune. Yoyo and Doc Croc soon joined in the laughter.

"Spectacular, Your Highness." Jafar muttered as the Sultan then got off of the magic carpet as it then collapsed into Abu's trunk. 

"A little dizzy?" Patch asked carpet.

Carpet wiped its tassels like someone wiping their forehead from sweat.

"I'll take that as a yes." Patch then said.

"Well, Jafar, if things go well between Jasmine and Prince Ali, you won't have to marry her after all." Atticus smirked to the royal vizier. 

"Indeed." The Sultan nodded.

"I don't trust him, sire." Jafar replied.

"Nonsense," the Sultan replied. "One thing I pride myself on Jafar, I'm an excellent judge of character." 

"And I have to tell you that this prince is different than the other princes." Atticus said.

"Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure.... NOT!" Iago muttered.

"Heard that, Big Beak." Yoyo smirked to Iago. 

"So, you can talk?" Doc Croc mocked. "So can we!" 

"Yeah only when the Sultan or anyone other than Jafar are around." Iago said.

Jasmine quietly walked in as she heard the others talking and she did not like it one bit. 

"But before anything can be decided, let's let Jasmine meet him first and get to know him and then wait for her answer if he's the one or not." Atticus said.

Jasmine approved of what Atticus said, but she wasn't too sure. 

"Besides, it is her decision if she wants to marry him or not." Atticus said. 

"Now when you see Jasmine, be a gentleman and be yourself and most of all, be honest." Mo whispered to Aladdin.

Aladdin nodded to Mo in quiet agreement. 

"Atticus is quite right." The Sultan said before Jafar could intervene.

Jasmine just walked off in silence.

"Let me show you around." the Sultan told Aladdin. 

"I'll go inform Jasmine." Atticus said as he went to inform Jasmine.

The Sultan nodded and left with Aladdin.

"Can't get any worse..." Cherry said. 

"It isn't going to get worse from here on." Casper said.

"Atticus looks so gorgeous in those clothes..." Mo blushed. 

"He can make any clothes look good on him." Patch said.

Mo smiled bashfully.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night...

"Hey, Jasmine, you should meet Prince Ali; he's a really nice guy." Atticus said.

"He's just another prince." Jasmine scoffed.

"I'm sure he's different..." Atticus said. "You should give him a chance."

"What do you know?" Jasmine replied. 

"Well, I can tell you that he looks just like the guy we met at the marketplace." Atticus said.

Jasmine looked up curiously.

"Uh, don't you think?" Atticus smiled nervously. 

"Alright, I'll give him one chance." Jasmine said,

"That's the spirit!" Atticus cheered. 

"So, where is he?" Jasmine asked.

"Probably outside." Atticus said as he went to check out the balcony. 

Jasmine decided to check with him.

Atticus smiled as she went off, then held himself as he thought about Mo. "Man, Mo looked very beautiful in those clothes.. Not that she wasn't before, but... Just seeing her like a Harem girl..."

Drell snuck in and was hiding under the couch Atticus was sitting in.

"She just makes me feel amazing..." Atticus continued.

Drell took out dolls of Atticus and Mo and made them kiss.

"I just wish I could be with her now." Atticus said.

Drell shushed to the fourth wall and then snapped his fingers.

Mo was sitting with the others until her eyes widened and she stood straight up. "Excuse me, I need some air..." she said robotic before going to where Atticus was in not in her own control.

"I have a feeling Drell is using his magic to bring Mo to Atticus." Casper said.

"No doubt." Cherry agreed as she lay upside down since she was bored now.

"Got any sixes?" Yoyo asked Doc Croc as they were playing Go Fish.

"Go fish." Doc Croc smirked.

"Shoot." Yoyo groaned as he drew a card from the top of the deck of cards they were using.

Doc Croc laughed. Genie was playing Chess with Carpet and he couldn't believe that he was losing to a rug.

"That rug's got move." Casper smirked.

Abu struggled as he was trying to eat his favorite food of bananas, but due to his new form as an elephant, it was just no use.

"Let me get those for you, Abu." Cherry decided to help the former monkey.

"Thanks." Abu said in animal language.

Cherry then put the bananas in a bowl for him so he could use his trunk to pick them up and eat them. "You remind me a little of when I met Dumbo."

"Nice." Abu smiled.

Cherry then handed the bowl of bananas to Abu. Abu then accepted them and happily began to eat. Aladdin sighed about what he could tell Jasmine, but remembered that Mo said that he should be honest.

"You should ride on Carpet and take Jasmine out of the palace and show her the sights." Casper said.

"I feel like I need help..." Aladdin sighed.

"All right, Sparky, here's the deal," Genie came beside Aladdin, doing a Jack Nicholson impression. "You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya follow me?"

"In English." Yoyo said while looking at his hand of cards.

"Tell her the... TRUTH!!!" Genie replied as he acted like a schoolteacher with a board.

"Yeah, you really should." Cherry nodded in agreement.

"No way!" Aladdin frowned. "If Jasmine found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me."

"No, she wouldn't, don't you remember the marketplace?" Cherry replied. "You guys had lots of fun."

"Yeah." Patch said.

"I can't... It's too soon..." Aladdin replied and put his turban back on. "How do I look?"

Casper and Genie sighed to that. "Like a prince." they both said to him so he could hear what he wanted to hear.

Aladdin then flew up to the balcony with Carpet. And where he didn't need to go far as Jasmine seemed to be waiting for him.

Atticus was in one of the other rooms and reading a book until Mo walked over to him and was then free to be herself. "Mo!" he hiccuped and stood up with a smile. "Hi!"

"Hey yourself." Mo smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the others?" Atticus asked.

"I wanted to come see you..." Mo said as she sat across from him. "Mind if I sit here?"

"I never mind when it comes to you." Atticus smiled.

"So how do you think it's going with Aladdin and Jasmine?" Mo asked.

"I'm sure they'll find something to talk about," Atticus came closer next to her. "Maybe go out and see the world and get Jasmine out of the palace."

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"And the most, snobby, self consistent prince I've ever met!" Jasmine's voice exclaimed.

Atticus and Mo flinched to that and then went to see what was going on with Jasmine. And where they saw that she was peeved.

"How's our beau doing?" Genie asked the others.

Carpet acted like to slit its throat with its finger.

"Man, and I thought had problems with the ladies." Casper commented.

"What do we do?" Yoyo whispered.

"He has to handle this on his own," Genie told them. "I'll step in if necessary."

The others nodded to that.

"Good kitty, take off, down kitty..." Aladdin said nervously as he tried to wave Rajah away with his turban.

Jasmine seemed think that Aladdin looked familiar, which he was.

"Wait, wait," she said before looking to Aladdin. "Do I know you?"

"Uh, no, no." Aladdin quickly and nervously said, putting the turban back on.

"You remind me of one of the people I met in the marketplace." Jasmine said, suspicious about him.

"The marketplace?" Aladdin smiled nervously as a bee buzzed beside his ear. "I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met."

"No, I guess not." Jasmine replied in slight disappointment.

"He's blowing it." Atticus whispered to Mo.

Mo nodded with an eye roll. "Not even you were that bad when we first met."

"Whatya talkin' about?" Atticus looked to her with a smirk.

Mo smirked back. "No offense, but I thought you lived in that Victorian house, I thought maybe you were a snob."

"I was just trying to impress you." Atticus smirked back.

"Goof." Mo laughed.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Atticus laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose it did." Mo replied.

"Enough about you, Casanova, talk about her." Genie's voice said to Aladdin.

Mo and Atticus decided to watch this.

"Uh, Princess Jasmine, you're very..." Aladdin stuttered slightly. 

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" Genie listed.

"Punctual!" Aladdin then said but then quickly regretted it.

"Punctual?" Jasmine asked.

"Sorry." Genie frowned, feeling bad he had suggested that.

"Beautiful." Aladdin then said.

"Nice recovery." Atticus whispered.

"Mm-hmm..." Mo nodded with a smirk.

"Hm, I'm rich too you know," Jasmine said to Aladdin. "The daughter of a sultan... A fine prize for any prince to marry."

"Uh, right, right," Aladdin smiled nervously. "A prince like me."

"Warning, warning." Genie tried to warn him that he was going too far.

"Right, a prince like you," Jasmine smiled at first before getting angry. "And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!"

"Mayday! Mayday!" Doc Croc and Yoyo yelped.

"Just go jump off the balcony!" Jasmine snapped, turning away from Aladdin.

"Oh, no, this is bad." Atticus whispered.

Aladdin then seemed to jump right off the balcony.

"NO!" Jasmine, Atticus, and Mo yelled out.

"What? What?" Aladdin came back, seeming to float now.

"How... How are you doing that?" Jasmine asked, bewildered as she then walked over.

"It's a magic carpet." Aladdin told her to show how he was floating.

"Whew." Atticus and Mo sighed in relief.

"It's lovely..." Jasmine smiled at the magic carpet.

"You... You don't wanna go for a ride..." Aladdin invited. "We could get out of the palace."

"Is it safe?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure, do you trust me?" Aladdin asked.

Jasmine looked back, remembering that question. "...What?"

"Do you trust me?" Aladdin repeated as he held out his hand to her.

Jasmine then smiled as she took his hand. "Yes."

"He just gave himself away when he asked her that question." Atticus said.

"At least now they're getting along." Mo replied.

Jasmine and Aladdin then flew away on the magic carpet as Aladdin was going to show the princess a whole new world.

"That went better than expected." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Mo came behind him and tickled him with a feather.

"Hey!" Atticus laughed.

Mo giggled and then playfully ran away from him. Atticus decided to playfully chase after her.

Mo giggled as she ran from him. "He's getting meeee!"

"Oh, yes, I am!" Atticus laughed.

"Those two are so in love." Doc Croc chuckled.

"Ah, romance..." Yoyo muttered. "When're the chicks gonna come for me?"

"I don't know." Doc Croc shrugged.

"They're gonna come for me soon." Yoyo grinned smugly.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Doc Croc rolled his eyes.

"Is he always like that?" Casper asked Doc Croc.

"You have no idea..." Doc Croc sighed.

Cherry was sitting upside down again, feeling very bored. Atticus and Mo soon came out with him still chasing her.

Cherry watched them. "This is a little entertaining."

It went on for a while until finally Atticus tackled Mo without hurting her. Atticus and Mo laughed together as they landed beside each other and then looked to each other with smiles. Atticus and Mo soon kissed. Cherry then turned away, sticking her tongue out.


	12. Chapter 12

Genie then decided to retire to his lamp as Aladdin and Jasmine were having their own fun for the night.

"And it's over..." Cherry said. "Now if anyone needs me, I'm gonna run for my life before something bad happens to someone and by someone, I mean me."

"Oh, come on, what could happen?" Drell asked.

"Oh, well, you're here, so the likely event of something bad happening to me is... VERY HIGH!" Cherry replied.

"Oh, just relax." Drell said.

"Drell is right, dear." Faragonda agreed.

Cherry looked up and shrugged. Drell smiled, then went in the distance as he looked up to the moon and sighed softly.

Flashback to the 18th century...

"You know, this is technically a date." Drell said to Hilda as he sat in Prince Adam's courtyard with the witch woman he loved.

"No, it's not." Hilda narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, come on, yeah it is." Drell said.

"Nope." Hilda turned away.

Drell looked up to the moon and down to her. "What if I took you to the moon?"

"Oh, Drell, don't be silly, not even mortals would go to the moon..." Hilda folded her arms.

Drell picked her up bridal style. "I'm not asking your permission..." he then flew up to the moon with her at hand.

Drell and Hilda then had a lot of fun on the moon and even made love.

Flashback Ends

 

Drell sighed and bowed his head. "Hilda..."

"You okay?" Faragonda asked.

"Just... Thinking..." Drell said as he watched his foot draw circles in the ground.

"About Hilda?" Faragonda replied.

Drell looked up and slowly nodded.

"You must really love her." Faragonda said.

"I'd die for her..." Drell smiled like a shy school boy. "I've been in love with her ever since I first laid eyes on her."

"Aw!" Faragonda smiled.

Drell smiled shyly as he was truly in love with the witch woman, but she didn't want to see him for a while right now which is why she wasn't here on this adventure with him and the others. They soon saw the guards coming out towards them all.

"Cherry!" Drell face-palmed, blaming the perky goth for jinxing them.

"Get them!" Jafar told the guards.

"I suggest we fight them." Yoyo said.

"Oh, I am so down for that!" Patch nodded firmly as he didn't mind fighting anyone who truly deserved it.

"These guards are in for the fight of their lives." Atticus said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Go get him, Atticus." Mo smiled.

Atticus nodded and went for the guards. "You want them, you'll have to go through me."

"Do as he says." Jafar smirked.

Atticus glared as the guards pursued after him. "I knew there was something wrong with you."

"Likewise, foolish boy." Jafar sneered to him.

The guards then attacked Atticus, but to their surprise, he was stronger than all of them. Atticus knew it was wrong, but he fought the guards and went for Jafar.

"Ha! There is no way that Jafar will be able to defeat Atticus, unless he--" Drell started.

Jafar soon brought out the same item he used to hypnotize the Sultan and decided to use it on Atticus.

"Yes, Master...?" Atticus asked.

"Help me get rid of the street rat and his friends." Jafar commanded.

"Right away, Master." Atticus replied.

"Oh, toothpicks..." Drell's face paled.

"Oh, no..." Patch frowned.

"Now, go finish the job." Jafar told them.

Atticus nodded and went to turn against his friends.

"Atticus, you don't want to do this." Cherry said.

"I obey only Jafar." Atticus replied.

"Atticus this is your best friend talking," Cherry replied. "Stop before you do something you might regret."

"Please, Atticus, snap out of it!" Mo begged.

Atticus didn't listen to them. "You have one chance to go peacefully, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."'

"Atticus!" Cherry glared.

Atticus then knocked them out cold. "The easy way."

"This boy might just be of use to me," Jafar smirked. "Tell me boy, how strong are you?"

"Stronger than anyone can imagine." Atticus replied in a slight monotone due to being in a hypnotic trance.

"Maybe he could be your second-in-command when you become sultan," Iago suggested to Jafar. "Well, next to me of course."

"Indeed," Jafar whispered before looking at Atticus again. "So would that make you as strong as a god?"

"Yes, Master." Atticus nodded in a hypnotic trance.

"Let's just see about that." Jafar replied.

Atticus then dragged everyone and threw them into the water to drown them. 

However, Jafar didn't count on one thing. Aladdin was bound and gagged, but luckily he had the lamp hidden with him and the animals were tied up. As soon as Cherry and Mo hit the water, their legs glowed and they had tail fins now like mermaids.

"I can't believe Atticus threw me over a cliff!" Mo pouted.

"I don't think that was Atticus..." Cherry replied. "I think he was under a spell." 

Drell was floating in the water however due to being a witch. Patch soon changed into his merpup form.

"Patch, you're a merpup?" Mo asked in surprise.

"Remember when I told Atticus to kiss my forehead when we were with Lilo and Stitch?" Patch replied. "That's why."

"Then one of us better do the same for Casper." Cherry said.

Casper was knocked out, but he did not have the same ability.

"Oh, don't everybody get up at once..." Cherry deadpanned to Mo and Patch before swimming to the former ghost boy and kissed his forehead to make him into a merboy.

Aladdin was knocked out from the water and was unable to rub the lamp to get the genie out to help them. Luckily, the lamp got rubbed by his hands.

"Never fails, get a bath and there's a rub at the lamp," Genie chuckled as he was showing to had been taken a bubble bath and squeezed his rubber duck. "Hello, guys."

"Genie, you have to help us out of here!" Patch begged. 

Genie then looked to see Aladdin unconscious from the water. "What's wrong with Al?"

"Never mind that, get us out!" Cherry begged.

"I can't unless he wishes for it." Genie replied.

"Oh, come on!" Mo groaned.

"JUST GET US OUT OF HERE, YOU PSYCHO!" Cherry yelled out. "We all found you, we all make the wish! GET ALADDIN OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE DROWNS TO DEATH!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Genie replied before shape-shifting into a submarine and took Aladdin out of the water.

"Let's follow them." Casper said as he held Yoyo and Doc Croc.

They soon swam up to the surface. After getting back on land, the tail fins disappeared and the legs returned.

"Thanks, Cherry." Casper smiled.

"You will speak of this to no one." Cherry glared, putting her hand firmly over his mouth, referring to the kiss.

"Agreed." Casper said.

Yoyo and Doc Croc soon coughed out water. Aladdin did the same and looked over to his friends.

"Oh, man..." Yoyo rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"We were tossed into the ocean." Mo said.

"Ugh, I feel like I just got hit by a train." Doc Croc groaned.

"I don't know where we are, but Jafar's not getting away with it." Aladdin glared.

"You got that right, you can't keep a good guy down." Casper agreed.

"Genie, mind getting us back to the palace?" Mo asked.

"Never," Genie smiled. "And I'll do it with a wish free guarantee."

The others smiled to Genie as they were then taken back to the palace to meet the Sultan and Jasmine.

"So, did you tell Jasmine the truth?" Mo firmly asked Aladdin.

"Uh, yeah..." Aladdin replied softly, though it seemed to be partly a lie.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Mo asked knowingly.

"Uh... Sorta..." Aladdin said.

"Aladdin!" Mo narrowed her eyes like a strict mother.

"Okay, okay, I didn't." Aladdin said.

"You have to tell her..." Mo reminded.

"I know..." Aladdin replied. "And I will..."

Mo narrowed her eyes even more. "See that you do."

They soon arrived back at the palace.


	13. Chapter 13

Jasmine hummed a song to herself as she was brushing her hair.

"Jasmine?" the Sultan's voice called.

"Oh, Father, I just had the most wonderful time!" Jasmine beamed as she ran to her father. "I'm so happy!"

"You should be, Jasmine; because your father has chosen a husband for you." Atticus said in a hypnotic trance while next to the Sultan.

"What?" Jasmine asked in disbelief.

"You will wed Jafar." the Sultan said, showing his royal vizier, agreeing with Atticus, and was in a trance himself.

Jasmine gasped at the sight of him.

"You're speechless, I see," Jafar smirked to the princess. "A fine quality in a wife."

"I will never marry you," Jasmine glared at Jafar before going over to her father and Atticus. "Father, Atticus, I choose Prince Ali."

"Prince Ali left." Jafar replied innocently.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Jafar." Casper glared with a smirk.

"Prince Ali!" Jasmine beamed to see Aladdin.

Jafar gasped at the sight of Aladdin.

"How in the He-" Iago was about to ask until he then acted like a parrot again. "AWK!"

"Admit it, Jafar, you tried to have us killed!" Mo glared.

"What?!" Jafar replied as he held out his snake staff. "Ridiculous nonsense, Your Highness. Those fools are obviously lying, right, Atticus?"

"Obviously lying..." the Sultan and Atticus repeated.

"What's wrong with you two?!" Jasmine asked her father and new friend.

"We know what's wrong!" Yoyo glared.

Aladdin soon grabbed Jafar's staff and smashed it on the ground.

"Oh!" the Sultan then woke up. "Oh, my..."

Atticus rubbed his eyes. "I feel like I just got hit by a train."

"You're gonna get hit by worse for trying to drown me, Atticus Fudo!" Cherry pounced forward.

Unfortunately for her, the moment she pounced on him, it felt like she just pounced on a robot.

Atticus smirked. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Like I just body-slammed a hunk of metal." Cherry groaned in pain.

"That's what you get for pouncing on him." Drell smirked.

"Shut up..." Cherry said weakly. "Anyway... GUARDS! Get that fiend!" she then pointed to Jafar.

"Yes, guards!" the Sultan agreed. "Arrest him at once!"

Guards then swarmed over to take Jafar away.

Jafar soon saw the magic lamp with Aladdin. He tried to make a move until he was grabbed by the guards, he then decided Plan B in his plan to get the lamp. "This is not done yet, children!" he sneered to the good guys before taking a vial out from his pocket and dropped it to the floor which made him disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Whoa." Drell said.

"Find him, search everywhere!" the Sultan demanded as Jafar had disappeared.

The guards then took out their blades and ran out to find Jafar and Iago to dispose of them properly.

"Jasmine, are you all right?" Aladdin asked his true love.

"Yes." Jasmine nodded.

"Looks like they are truly in love." Faragonda whispered.

Drell nodded in agreement, but had a sad smile because the word 'love' only made him think of Hilda.

"Jafar, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time," the Sultan growled. "Just horrible. How will I ever-" he then stopped as he saw his daughter was in love with a prince for a change. "Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded to her father.

"Aha! Praise Allah!" the Sultan beamed. "You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! I won't, I'll leave that to my-. You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my boy, you will be sultan!"

"Sultan?" Aladdin smiled at the offer before frowning in concern.

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" the Sultan replied.

"That could be a concern." Drell whispered.

The others agreed. Drell stroked his fingertips in his hair sheepishly.

"So, I was hypnotized?" Atticus asked. "I didn't know I could be hypnotized."

"And you feel like a robot when you get pounced on, thank you very much." Cherry glared.

"Well he has god strength, what do you expect?" Drell asked.

"And thanks to you, stronger!" Cherry flailed her arms out at him.

"So?" Drell asked.

"So? SO?!" Cherry glared.

"Yes?" Drell smirked as she was getting annoyed.

"Oh, boy, here we go." Patch sighed.

Cherry pulled on her hair.

"Are those gray streaks?" Drell teased.

"Look who's talking, crow's feet." Cherry smirked.

Drell's eyes widened and he looked in the mirror, taking off his glasses and looking closely to his eyes before he then narrowed them. "I'm not getting old."

"I know." Cherry smirked.

Drell growled and shook his hands at her, but did not attack.

Later on...'

Aladdin glumly came by.

"Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" Genie cheered before becoming a one-man band to celebrate Aladdin.

"I don't think that now is the time for a celebration, Genie." Patch said.

Aladdin kept walking off.

Genie frowned to that and then went back to normal and tried to cheer up Aladdin as it was about time for his third and final wish. "Aladdin, you just won the heart of the princess, what're you gonna do next?" he then asked like a host.

Aladdin looked at him and continued to walk away.

"Um, Genie, I don't think that now is a good time for his third wish." Drell said.

"Look, I'm sorry, I really am," Aladdin finally spoke up. "But they want to make me sultan, no!, They want to make Prince Ali sultan. Without you, I'm just Aladdin."

"Al, you won!" Genie replied.

"Because of you!" Aladdin snapped. "The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince?" he then grew soft. "What if Jasmine finds out? I'll lose her. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free."

"Maybe you can't, but one of us can." Atticus said.

"No, it's okay, I understand," Genie said, obviously hurt by Aladdin's words. "After all, he lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master." he then retired into his lamp in disgust.

Abu and Carpet watched from the window and looked uncomfortable.

"Maybe one of us should hold on to the lamp." Atticus said.

"I'll do it, it'll give me something to do." Cherry decided as she held the magic lamp.

"Genie, I'm really sorry..." Aladdin frowned.

Genie blew a raspberry from inside his lamp.

"Well, fine!" Aladdin glared. "Then just stay in there!"

"I think we better leave Aladdin alone." Mo said.

The others agreed and they went off to let Aladdin alone.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, what's your first wish going to be?" Mo asked.

"Wish?" the others asked her.

"Yeah." Mo said.

"I think Aladdin needs to learn a lesson..." Casper said. "We'll let him use the last wish."

"But what about Genie's freedom?" Patch frowned.

"He'll use the last wish for Genie's freedom." Atticus said.

"What if he doesn't?" Patch asked.

"He should..." Doc Croc said. "That's in the reading we've had."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"So, you guys know every fairy tale, huh?" Mo asked their new friends.

"Yep." Yoyo nodded.

Aladdin then found himself going off after he heard Jasmine's voice.

"Now Cherry, be sure to keep a good grip on that lamp." Atticus said.

Cherry nodded.

"Would you like to come with us?" Mo invited.

"Eh, I think I'll stick around here..." Cherry shrugged. "You guys go have fun."

The others nodded and left her alone.

Cherry then yawned as she suddenly felt sleepy and sprawled onto the couch. "Maybe I should rest my eyes for a little..." She soon went to sleep, thinking no one was around. She set the lamp on the stand next to her and she fell asleep instantly while the others were out.

However, Iago snuck in and was going to take the lamp to give it to Jafar. He of course had to be quiet since Cherry was asleep.

"No.... No..." Cherry mumbled in her sleep.

Iago tiptoed to the lamp.

Cherry then grabbed Iago and hugged him in her sleep with a drooly smile. "Ooh, I love you so much, nothing will ever come between us~"

"This is not my day." Iago whispered.

Cherry nuzzled. Iago then bit Cherry's hands which made her let go and he grabbed the lamp in his talons. 

"Trick or Treat!" Cherry's eyes widened before she fell back asleep. "Thank you~..."

"Sheesh, what a weirdo." Iago said as he flew out with the lamp.

Cherry kept sleeping soundly.

"Atticus, do you think it was a good idea to leave Cherry alone with the lamp?" Patch asked nervously.

"Sure, besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Atticus asked.

"She falls asleep?" Mo asked.

"Cherry doesn't fall--" Atticus was about to say. "Nothing's going on... It's the middle of the day... Oh, man, she's gonna fall asleep.. Well, who's gonna know? Jafar and that crazy bird are gone."

"Then why can I smell the scent of a bird?" Patch asked.

"You can smell birds?" Mo asked.

"Feathers..." Patch replied like it was obvious.

"Iago!" the others called out then and ran into the room to see that Cherry had fallen asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Drell yelled at her.

Cherry yelped and fell out of the bed.

"Cherry, where's the lamp?" Atticus asked.

"Lamp?" Cherry asked before yawning. "What lamp?"

Drell grabbed her and lifted her up in the air with a growl. "Genie's lamp!"

"Oh, it's right there..." Cherry replied before pointing to the table she set the lamp on.

They soon saw that it wasn't there.

Drell glared which made Cherry smile nervously until he then dropped her and found feathers. He then picked one up and held it in front of Cherry with a sinister smirk. "Cherry...?"

"Yes?" Cherry replied nervously.

"Does this look like a magic lamp to you?" Drell replied.

"Erm... No..." Cherry said.

"Why do you think that is?" Drell smirked, stroking the feather in his hand.

"Someone came in while I was sleeping...?" Cherry rubbed her arm nervously.

Drell laughed before glaring. "WE TRUSTED YOU!"

"How was I supposed to know that someone would come in and steal it while I was sleeping?" Cherry asked in defense.

"You weren't supposed to be asleep!" Mo face-palmed.

Cherry yawned. "Well, sorry, but watching over a lamp is boring."

"You wanna see boring?!" Drell grabbed her. "I'll show you boring!" he then threw her high in the air which made her rocket up to outer space. "Great, now what're we gonna do now that Jafar has the Genie's lamp?"

"We have to find him before he rubs that lamp." Atticus said.

"Can't we wish for the lamp back?" Casper asked.

"I'm afraid not, dear," Faragonda replied. "We don't have the lamp with us, so we can't make any wishes. Jafar will become Genie's master if he rubs that lamp."

"Then one of us has to teleport us to him." Casper said.

"Well, I'm the only one who really has magic around here, so..." Drell was about to say.

"Hold on, I'm a familiar, remember?" Patch reminded.

Drell glanced. "Like I said, I'm the only one with real magic around here, so..."

"I'm a fairy." Faragonda reminded.

Drell narrowed his eyes. "Fine, we'll all go!"

"Alright, then let's do it." Atticus said.

Drell nodded, then checked his watch. "We'll leave in three... Two... One."

Cherry yelped as she crashed through the ceiling and hit the floor hard, landing on her face. They soon teleported to where Jafar was. 

Cherry groaned as she flopped slightly due to her rough landing. Atticus gave her an ice pack before glaring to Drell.

"Sorry." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"No you're not," Casper glared. "You're worse than my uncles."

"Oh, don't you dare compare me to those clowns!" Drell folded his arms.

"People of Agrabah," the Sultan announced to a crowd as Jasmine was waiting for Aladdin so the people could meet 'Prince Ali'. "My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!"

"Sounds like we're not that far." Mo said.

"But where's Jafar?" Cherry looked around.

Patch sniffed the air to get Iago's scent like he did before with the feathers. And where as soon as he got the scent he went up the stairs. The Sultan introduced Aladdin to the crowd who then smiled nervously and waved to the crowd as they roared for him for being able to marry Princess Jasmine.

While that was going on, Jafar and Iago were watching what was going on. 

"Look at them," Iago scoffed. "Cheering for that little pipsqueak!"

"Let them cheer." Jafar replied before he rubbed Genie's lamp.

"You know, Al, I'm getting really--" Genie glared until he then saw Jafar before becoming instantly nervous. "I... Don't think you're him..." he then wore opera glasses with a playbill. "Tonight, the role of Al will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man."

"Uh-oh, we're too late." Patch said once he got to Jafar and Iago.

"I am your master now," Jafar growled to Genie before throwing him down on the floor and shoving his foot against the blue humanoid's face. 

"I was afraid of that." Genie muttered.

"Me too." Patch quietly agreed.

"Genie, grant my first wish," Jafar demanded. "I wish to rule on high as sultan!"

"Oh, this can't be good." Atticus said.

There were then dark clouds circling the palace.

"Mother Nature?!" Drell looked nervous. "Uh, if she asks for me, I was never here!"

"It's not Mother Nature; it's Jafar's first wish." Patch said.

"Oh, thank goodness, I nearly had a heart attack..." Drell smiled in relief until his eyes widened again. "Jafar found Genie!" he then glared to Cherry. "I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD OF YOURSELF!"

"Well excuse me for falling asleep!" Cherry glared back in defense.

"Right now we have to go and warn Aladdin." Casper said.

"Bless my soul," the Sultan frowned. "What is this? What's going on?" his turban then lifted right off his head and he tried to grab it until he was stripped from his royal robes and his clothes fit onto Jafar. 

Jafar chuckled evilly as he was in control now.

"Jafar, you vile betrayer!" The Sultan glared.

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you!" Iago snapped. 

"Oh, yeah? Well we'll see about that!" Aladdin challenged as he took off his own turban and saw that Genie's lamp was not in there which made him instantly scared. "The lamp..."

"Finder's Keepers, Abooboo." Jafar smirked.

"I'll have to keep Genie from moving the palace." Atticus said as he flew out.

Mo gave him a kiss for luck.

Atticus nodded to her and went off. "Genie, no, stop this!"

"Sorry, kid," Genie frowned, looking sincerely sorry about having to do this. "I've got a new master now."

"Well even if we are friends, I'm going to have to stop you from moving the palace." Atticus said.

"You can try..." Genie replied.

"I won't try, I will..." Atticus narrowed his eyes, then looked to Genie. "You really don't wanna do this?"

"I have to..." Genie sighed. "As long as I'm a genie, I have to grant the wish."

"Then I'll have to make sure you can't move the palace." Atticus said as he was ready to fight Genie even if he didn't want to.

Genie moved the palace onto the mountain.

"Sorry about this, Genie..." Atticus said to himself before flying and latching onto the creature. And where he was now using his magic to move the palace back in place.

"You have magic?" Genie asked in surprise.

"I never mentioned it?" Atticus replied. "Well, I'm part Wiccan on my dad's side."

"Genie, stop him!" Jafar ordered.

Genie then moved the palace and went to challenge Atticus. Atticus glared with brave fighting, but hated that it would have to come to this since Genie's been so nice and friendly with them. Genie soon smacked his hands together trying to crush Atticus. Atticus gasped from surprise, but pushed his hands out to keep the hands from smushing him.

Jafar was then demanding that the Sultan and Jasmine should bow to him.

"We'll never bow to you!" Jasmine glared.

"Why am I not surprised?" Iago scoffed at her rebellion.

'As long as I keep Genie's hands busy, he won't be able to grant Jafar's second wish.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Genie, for my second wish, I wish to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Jafar called with a malicious smile.

Genie groaned as he then zapped Jafar before grabbed a hold of Atticus after zapping Jafar.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Jafar!" Iago announced.

"Uh-oh..." Patch frowned.

Atticus soon got free from Genie's grip with his god strength.

"I'm glad that at least I'm not hurting you." Genie said.

"It's okay, I know you don't mean it." Atticus soothed.

'I wonder what Jafar will do first with his magic powers?' Casper thought to himself.

Jafar decided to humiliate everyone with his dark magic. He made Jasmine and the Sultan bow against their wills, turned Rajah into a tiny kitty cat, and was about to change Aladdin back into his street rat self to expose him for who he truly was for Jasmine. Drell and Faragonda charged for Jafar until he then zapped them and turned them into a couple of coins. 

"Hey, fifteen cents!" Cherry picked up the coins.

"Cherry! Those are Drell and Faragonda!" Patch told her.

"Oh, yeah..." Cherry smiled shyly. "So, I can't spend Drell on a soda?"

Patch narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry..." Cherry put her hands in her pockets then.

"Oh, Princess!" Jafar smirked as he raised Jasmine's chin with his staff. "There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to!"

"Jafar, get your hands off her!" Aladdin called sharply as he flew on Carpet.

"Yeah!" Atticus and the others glared.

Jafar sang a twisted version of Genie's song for Aladdin before zapping the boy into his street clothes. "Say hello to your precious Prince Ali!"

"Or should we say Aladdin?" Iago smirked.

"Uh-oh..." Patch frowned.

"Ali?!" Jasmine frowned.

"Jasmine.. I tried to tell you..." Aladdin frowned.

Jafar then used his dark magic to send Aladdin and Abu far away so he could take over the kingdom. Genie frowned, feeling bad for this to have happen, but he couldn't do anything about it. Iago seemed somewhat guilty for being bad like this, but he did look nasty with Jafar.

"You won't get away with this, Jafar!" Patch roared.

Jafar then turned him back into a puppy after turning Abu back into a monkey. Patch fell flat, but he was not going to stand for that.

"If I were as strong as Atticus, I'd knock you into Pluto." Cherry threatened.

"I'll send him to Pluto for you, Sis." Atticus said.

Cherry glanced over.

"Cherry! Cherry! I said Cherry!" Atticus quickly said once he realized he called Cherry his sister. He then soon returned his focus on Jafar as he flew towards him.

Jafar then stopped Atticus with a force field.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Atticus roared.

"Hmm... Now what to do with you?" Jafar hummed.

"Let me go so I can break every bone in your body." Atticus narrowed his eyes. 

"Maybe he could be your slave." Iago suggested to Jafar.

"Hmm... Interesting suggestion." Jafar smirked.

Atticus glared. "You are not stronger than me, no one is stronger than me..."

"That gives me another idea." Jafar smiled evilly.

"Uh-oh..." Casper gulped.

"Let's make some changes around here first." Jafar smirked.

"At least he isn't going to do Atticus first." Cherry whispered.

Casper covered her mouth to keep her from being heard.

"What an excellent idea, my dear." Jafar smirked at Cherry.

'Oh, crud.' Cherry thought to herself.

Everyone had been enslaved while Atticus was going to basically be a servant boy with Casper. Jasmine was of course forced to cater to Jafar and wait on him hand and foot while the Sultan was made into a jester. Casper was wondering where Yoyo and Doc Croc had gone to.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, Aladdin had landed in a snowy wasteland far, far away from the Arabian desert with Carpet and Abu.

"Remind me again why did we come along with Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet?" Yoyo asked Doc Croc.

"We have to help them!" Doc Croc replied.

"Oh, right." Yoyo said.

"Come on, Yoyo, be brave." Doc Croc told his friend.

"Abu? ABU!" Aladdin yelled out for his monkey friend, unable to find him.

"I am brave, but have you felt the weather?" Yoyo shivered.

"You'll get used to being cold-blooded." Doc Croc said.

"Great..." Yoyo rolled his eyes.

"It's you guys." Aladdin spotted the coyote and salamander.

"Have you found Abu?" Yoyo shivered.

"I can't find him anywhere." Aladdin said.

"Oh, no, he must be under the snow." Yoyo frowned.

"Possibly." Doc Croc said.

Aladdin then scraped at the snow to see Abu was freezing to death. 'Man, I should've freed the genie when I had the chance."

"He looks like he's almost frozen." Yoyo shivered.

Aladdin held Abu close for warmth. "I'm sorry, Abu, I made a mess of everything."

Abu nuzzled against him for warmth as his teeth chattered from the bitter cold.

"Now all we have to do is find Carpet." Doc Croc said.

"Oh, man, it's frozen and stuck under the pillar." Yoyo realized.

"We'll have to dig it out." Doc Croc said.

Yoyo cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this."

They all then dug at the snow to free Carpet. What they didn't count on was the pillar moving.

"Oh, man..." Aladdin's eyes widened.

"RUN!!!" Yoyo and Doc Croc yelped.

Carpet was frozen solid until it then got run over by the pillar, but luckily, it missed everyone else and Carpet was able to fly properly.

"All right!" Aladdin cheered once the pillar ended up in the snow.

"I think Abu is frozen out of fear." Yoyo said.

"He'll warm up soon," Doc Croc replied. "Come on, Carpet, next stop: Agrabah!"

Carpet then carried them on itself and then flew off back into the desert.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Yoyo said.

"They'll be much better once we come back." Abu chattered.

The others agreed to that.


	16. Chapter 16

Back at the palace...

"This is so demeaning..." Cherry groaned as she wore a silky black dress with her hair in a ponytail and had chains around her like Jasmine and Mo, but not as revealing as Jasmine's red dress since Jafar was only hitting on her to become the sultan. Atticus seem to groan as he tried to break his own chains. Mo sighed with a pout for him. Patch was in his own chains and even had a muzzle.

"Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here's your cracker," Iago tormented the Sultan. "Shove 'em all right down your throat. Here, have lots!"

Patch started to growl at Iago, not liking how he was treating the Sultan.

"Stop it!" Jasmine cried out since that was her father. "Jafar, leave him alone!"

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Jasmine," Jafar smirked before biting into the apple that Jasmine had. "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world," he then waved his hand and made a golden crown appear for her. "What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen..."

Cherry splashed her wine glass into Jafar's face. "Oops."

"Nice one." Mo whispered with a smirk.

Cherry smirked back.

"Never!" Jasmine glared to Jafar.

"You heard her, Jafar; she'll never be your queen." Atticus said.

"I'll teach you all some respect!" Jafar growled as he raised his hand.

The girls flinched to this since it looked like he could hurt them if he really wanted to.

"No..." Jafar then said as he lowered his hand. "Genie, I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me."

"Sorry, Jafar, but that's rule number 2 of the Genie handbook; he can't make Jasmine fall in love you." Atticus smirked.

"I'm afraid he's right." Genie smiled nervously.

"DON'T EITHER OF YOU TALK BACK TO ME!" Jafar sneered. 

The girls looked up briefly and saw that Aladdin had somehow made it back which made them excited.

"We can talk back to you if we want to." Atticus said.

Genie looked nervous about that however.

"Jafar," Jasmine spoke seductively with a smirk. "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are~"

This caused Atticus and Genie to go jaw-dropped. 

"That's better," Jafar smirked as he closed Genie and Atticus's jaws. "Now pussycat, tell me more about myself~"

"You're tall... Well-dressed..." Jasmine flirted as she was actually distracting Jafar.

Atticus soon figured out that Jasmine was just distracting Jafar. 

Casper felt confused until he and Genie then saw Aladdin coming. Atticus saw Aladdin coming in as well along with Yoyo and Doc Croc.

Genie poofed over to Aladdin. "Al, I can't help you, I work for Senior Psychopath, now." he then said before his head turned into Jafar's for a brief moment.

"Hey, I'm a street rat, remember?" Aladdin smirked. "I'll improvise."

"Well, one of us better make sure that his parrot doesn't make a sound." Yoyo said.

Abu saluted and went over to Iago as Aladdin slid down the large piles of coins. Jasmine continued to flirt with Jafar as Aladdin was sneaking over to take the lamp away. Iago was relaxing about to eat a grape until he saw Aladdin sneaking over to the lamp. He was about to yell out to Jafar until Abu came up behind him and covered his beak.

"And the street rat?" Jafar smirked.

Jasmine pretended she didn't know who her real true love was. "What street rat?"

'Almost there.' Yoyo thought to himself.

Iago then made a bowl fall. Jafar sharply turned around until Cherry shoved Jasmine against him which made their lips touch.

"Eww!" Atticus winced.

The others grimaced and recoiled in disgust as well.

"That was--" Jafar smiled until he saw Aladdin's reflection in Jasmine's crown which made him sneer. "YOU! How many times do I have to kill you, boy?!"

"Quick, get the lamp!" Mo told Aladdin.

Aladdin went to get the lamp until Jafar zapped him. 

Atticus soon rushed to the lamp once Doc Croc unlocked his shackles, freeing him from his chains. "Thanks!" he then said to the salamander as he rushed for the lamp.

Doc Croc smiled to him.

"Hello?" Patch cleared his throat towards Doc Croc. "Mind helping me out?"

Doc Croc nodded and helped him out.

"Thanks." Patch smiled.

"Man, you guys are amazing for a couple of small creatures." Casper said to Yoyo and Doc Croc.

"Thanks, Casper." Yoyo smiled.

Jafar soon saw Atticus making his way to the lamp. Jafar glared down to Atticus.

Atticus smiled sheepishly. "Marhabaan." he then greeted in Arabic.

Jafar then zapped Atticus and trapped him in a glass jar. 

Atticus glared, he then hit his head against the glass to break out, but somehow, he was unable to get out that way and it only bounced his head back. "What the heck?" he then asked in disbelief.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Cherry glared.

Jafar then turned Cherry into a mere mouse.

Cherry looked around. "Oh, well, it can't get any worse."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Yoyo said.

"Yeah, yeah, just my luck..." Cherry groaned.

Carpet rushed to get the lamp until Jafar then unraveled it. Jasmine was trapped in an hourglass, Aladdin was trapped with swords, Abu was now a toy monkey, and this seemed to be getting worse and worse by the minute. Aladdin became free as he grabbed one sword until Jafar blew a ring of fire around the street boy.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?!" Aladdin glared as he looked ready to fight.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Patch said.

"A snake am I?" Jafar smirked before he hissed like the limbless reptile. "Perhaps you'd like to see how ssssnake-like I can be!"

"Oh, crud!" Casper yelped as Jafar became a giant and deathly snake.

Doc Croc had finally got Patch free.

"Quick, you and Yoyo better get to Casper." Patch said.

"You got it!" Doc Croc nodded and went to the coyote. "Come on, let's save that boy."

"Right behind ya!" Yoyo agreed as they went to save Casper.

"Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake, Stick that sword into that snake!" Genie cheered as many cheerleaders, cheering for Aladdin of course.

"You stay out of thissss!" Jafar hissed.

"Jafar, Jafar, he's our man, If he can't do it--GREAT!" Genie then weakly cheered before yelling psychotically.

"You're nothing but a second rate royal adviser!" Casper glared at Jafar.

Mo licked her lips as she was a cat.

"Mo, don't look at me like that..." Cherry got nervous. "HEEELP!"

Mo then chomped down and ate Cherry.

"Mo!" Patch glared before biting her tail, causing her to burp out Cherry.

Cherry groaned and fell flat on the floor.

"Sorry..." Mo winced. "I couldn't help it... She just looked so tasty... I hate cats!"

"What did you call me, you little brat?!" Jafar glared down at Casper.

"You're only second rate, you're not so tough!" Casper glared back at Jafar.

"What are you doing?" Doc Croc asked.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Casper replied back quietly before glaring to Jafar. "You may be big and strong and powerful now, but you're nothing compared to the genie! He has more power than you'll ever have!"

"WHAT?!" Jafar barked.

"Genie gave you those powers, he could take them away!" Casper continued. 

"Kid, what're you doing, why are you bringing me into this?" Genie smiled nervously.

"Ohh, now I understand." Yoyo whispered.

"Just face it, Jafar; you're still just second best!" Casper glared.

"You're right..." Jafar agreed. "His power does exceed my own! But not for long!"

"Casper, are you crazy?!" Patch gaped at the former ghost boy.

"Don't you remember what Genie told us?" Casper whispered.

Patch paused to think about it.

"Slave, I make my third wish," Jafar hissed to Genie. "I wish to become an all-powerful genie!"

"All right, your wish is my command," Genie replied before glaring. "Way to go, Casper." he then zapped Jafar to transform him.

"What do you think his genie form will look like?" Yoyo asked Doc Croc.

"Probably big, loud, and really ugly," Doc Croc replied. "What do you think?"

"Hmm... What's an evil color for blue?" Yoyo then asked, scratching his head.

They soon saw Jafar's Genie form as he was shown to be bigger than Genie himself all red with muscles. Yoyo and Doc Croc's eyes widened and saw that was pretty close to what they had imagined.

"Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power!" Jafar grinned darkly as he was transformed.

Aladdin took the snake staff to free Jasmine from the hourglass and free Atticus from his jar.

"Whew." Atticus sighed.

"How could you not get out of there?" Aladdin asked.

"I have no idea..." Atticus growled.

"Magic." Patch said.

"Sometimes it's annoying..." Atticus shrugged.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" Jafar laughed wickedly.

"Hold on, Jafar, aren't you forgetting something?!" Casper called out as a black lamp appeared. "You wanted to be a genie? You got it! And everything that comes with it!"

"Yep." Yoyo nodded.

"What?!" Jafar replied as gold shackles appeared on his wrists. "No! NOOO!"

"I'm gettin' outta here!" Iago tried to fly away until Jafar grabbed him to take him down with him.

"You want to be free from him?" Patch asked the parrot.

"HEEEEELP!" Iago cried out.

"Patch, you can't trust him!" Cherry replied.

"But!" Patch frowned, but it was too late, Iago was taken down with Jafar and they were both stuck in the lamp. He was sad to see this happen because something deep down inside of him had told him that Iago was not all that bad. He then soon used his magic and where he used it like a fishing rod and pulled Iago out.

Iago was free. "You... You saved me..."

Patch smiled to him. "You can thank me later."

"I'll thank you now." Iago smiled as he hugged him.

Patch smiled back.

"I don't know what I'll do now..." Iago hummed. "Maybe I'll think it over when I fly South."

"Oh, we'll be there when you return along with a certain other..." Yoyo hinted but Doc Croc shushed him to keep him from saying anything else.

"A certain other?" Iago asked, confused.

Doc Croc and Yoyo said nothing more. Iago rolled his eyes and flew off on his own.


	17. Chapter 17

Peace was then restored into Agrabah and everything went back to normal.

"Another happy ending." Mo said.

"Now what do we do with this lamp?" Cherry wondered as she held the now blackened magic lamp.

"Allow me," Genie took the lamp over the balcony and looked like a baseball player. "10,000 years in the Cave of Wonders oughta chill him out!" he then flicked the lamp away to make Jafar be gone, but some felt like this would not be the last they would see or hear of him.

"We won't be seeing him again for a long time." Atticus said.

"Jasmine, I'm so sorry I lied to you about being a prince." Aladdin said sadly as he held Jasmine's hand.

"I know why you did." Jasmine frowned.

The two could not be together because of the law.

"I don't know why but I'm crying!" Drell squeezed Cherry as he bawled.

"Drell... You're crushing me..." Cherry gagged.

Drell kept crying as he held onto Cherry. Cherry's eyes lolled back into her skull and she passed out with her tongue dangling out from her mouth.

"It's no problem, guys," Genie said. "Al, just say the words and you'll be a prince again, you still got one wish left."

"Yeah and where one of us will wish for Genie's freedom." Patch said.

"No," Aladdin said. "I have to stop pretending being someone I'm not, but I do love Jasmine... Genie, I wish for your freedom."

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up," Genie replied as he was about to make Aladdin into a prince until he realized what the street boy said. "I--...What?"

"Genie, you're free!" Aladdin repeated as he held out the lamp to the genie.

And where it soon started to glow.

The golden shackles fell off Genie's wrists and he held the lamp. He was no longer imprisoned in the lamp after three wishes had been granted. "I'm free... I'm free..." he chuckled, surprised about believing this was really happening and not just a dream. "Quick, quick, someone wish for someone outrageous, someone wish for the Nile!"

"Uh, I wish for the Nile." Cherry spoke up.

"NO WAY!" Genie poked her nose before laughing out loud.

"Yep, it's not a dream, Genie." Mo smiled.

"Oh, does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last!" Genie beamed as he then packed a suitcase. "I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I--" he then looked to the others and looked a little sad to leave his new good friends like this.

"Genie, we're going to miss you." Yoyo sniffled.

Casper wiped his eyes as he was crying now, but Atticus hugged his little brother in comfort.

"Me too," Genie told his new friends. "And Al, nobody what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me."

Aladdin and Genie then shared a tearful hug with each other. What Genie said made the Sultan remember everything that Aladdin has done as Prince Ali.

"That's right," the Sultan spoke up. "You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem."

"Sir?" Faragonda looked over to Jasmine's father.

"Well, am I sultan or am I sultan?" the Sultan smiled. "From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy."

"That seems fair." Mo smiled.

"Him!" Jasmine beamed as she ran into Aladdin's arms. "I choose him! I choose you, Aladdin."

Aladdin chuckled as he hugged the princess back. "Call me 'Al'."

The two were then about to kiss, but then Genie cut in.

"Oh, all of ya, come over here!" Genie grabbed everyone into a hug as he looked like he was ready for a well-deserved vacation. "Big group hug! Do you mind if I kiss the monkey, puppy, coyote, and salamander?" he then kissed Abu, Patch, Yoyo, and Doc Croc before coughing. "Guh! Hairballs. Well, I can't do much more at this popsicle stand!" he then disappeared to go live his dreams to make them into reality. "Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am, I'm free!"

"Well, we better get going." Mo said.

"But how do we get back home?" Casper asked.

"We have a way of getting back." Yoyo said.

"You do?" Cherry asked.

"Yep." Doc Croc nodded.

"Show us the way." Patch told their new friends.

"Simsala!" Yoyo called out.

"Simsala!" Doc Croc also called out.

"Simsala Grimm!" Yoyo and Doc Croc then called out together.

Soon enough, a book came flying in.

"Whoa..." Casper was the most amazed out of the others, but then pouted as he was sad that this might be the last time they see Yoyo and Doc Croc, he really loved their company.

"You know Casper, we might need someone young to help us out in different stories." Yoyo said.

"Indeed." Doc Croc smiled.

"Really?" Casper smiled in excitement.

"That is if you're up for adventure." Yoyo smiled.

"I'm totally up for adventure!" Casper accepted.

"Then everyone on board." Doc Croc said.

"On board?" Cherry and Atticus asked.

Doc Croc patted on the book, telling them what he meant as it had gotten bigger for them all.

"Let's ride that book!" Mo said before pulling an odd face. "Boy, that's something I never thought I'd say."

Atticus, Mo, Casper, Patch, Cherry, Drell, Faragonda, Yoyo, and Doc Croc soon got on the book.

"So, where are we going?" Drell asked the coyote and salamander.

"Yep." Yoyo nodded.

The book soon flew them all back to where they came from.

"So that's it?" Casper frowned. 

"This is only the beginning..." Yoyo replied. "We're going to see Aladdin and Jasmine again very soon."

To Be Continued...


End file.
